The Rise of RogueClan
by kayixxu
Summary: The unnamed Clan of the city needs a new home. Zari, a strange cat from far away, may be the key to finding it. She was a dragoness until she was banished from her home realm. Now, Zari must begin again. Or... is there a chance of her returning to the realm of prism dragons? (Now has a sequel!)
1. Chapter 1

Zari glared at the sight below. A pair of unicorns chased each other through the mud, not at all concerned with how filthy they were getting. The wet earth covered their hooves and was splashed into their manes. The dragoness began to groom herself. It was noon, and all the colors of the rainbow and more appeared to radiate from her white scales. She carefully looked over her wings, removing any feathers that didn't shine bright enough in her opinion. Zari's mane resembled her scales and wings: it was white with tiny crystals turning sunlight into vibrant colors entwined in the fur. Her eyes were the color of sapphires. Zari was a prism dragoness.

Tonight was going to be an important night. She was at last a century old and would be going to the Sky Tower. Prism dragons gathered there once every ten years, invited by a family of gold dragons. Zari had never seen a gold dragon before. They acted as the kings and queens to all other types of dragon.

They were sure to like her, the dragoness thought. How could they not upon seeing the wide variety of colors that gleamed from her hide? Zari was, as usual, confident. She enjoyed the sunlight until the sunlight was nearly gone. As dusk came to the land, Zari went back inside her family's lair.

–

Mosspaw moved silently across the outstretch of grass that laid between her and a squirrel. This area was fairly deserted at the moment, although it didn't help the she-cat much. Her dark tabby fur did not blend in. At all. The squirrel retreated before she could get close. Mosspaw sighed and left the park. Maybe she could find prey elsewhere.

She did manage to kill a bird as twilight came to the city. She easily passed several roads on her way back to the camp. She entered a dark alley and moved behind an abandoned Human building. The structure was made from bricks, and was slowly crumbling. Mosspaw walked through the small hole in the building's back wall.

On the inside, she saw the only home she'd ever known. A pile of debris existed in the middle of the white stone floor. There were a few large pillows in the room to her left. She carried her prey into that room, where she saw Graveltail. The grey feline observed her kits playing with each other. Two were black and white. Their sister was a grey tabby.

Mosspaw dropped the bird and spoke. "I brought you something to eat."

"Thank you, Mosspaw."

"Featherkit, Coalkit, and Icekit seem to be doing well." She mentioned as Graveltail ate.

"I just remembered! Darkwood wants to speak with you."

"Did he say why?" Mosspaw questioned, surprised that their leader would request her presence.

"No, but he said it was important." Graveltail replied. "He also wanted to see Fogtail and Rainstep. I think they're waiting for you."

"Then I'll go immediately." Without waiting for a response, Mosspaw ran out of the room.

She met the other two outside a different room. Fogtail was grooming his white fur while irritation filled Rainstep's light blue eyes. "It's about time you showed up!"

She ignored the siamese and called to Darkwood, who answered, "Enter."

He was a tabby with a very dark pelt, darker than Mosspaw's. The stripes that patterned his fur were were barely noticable. One eye was a lighter shade of blue than the other. It was evident that he was once a housecat, and left for a good reason. He had no front claws. He was sitting on a table when the three came into the room.

"Rainstep," He began. "You joined our unnamed Clan long ago. You lived with Humans before, like myself. While not the best hunter, you have great strength. You both will and have fought for the good of the Clan. Fogtail, you were always a stray. You haven't seen your real family in moons. But you care about your Clanmates as if _they_ were your family. I know we can trust you. There is no doubt."

Fogtail and Rainstep raised their heads proudly, and Mosspaw felt insignifigant compared to them. Why was she called for this meeting?

"Mosspaw..." She heard Darkwood's voice again. "You were born in this Clan. You have not yet fought for it. You have not yet learned all you need to know." he jumped down from the table. "You have not done anything of great importance."

_So why am I here?_ She thought as she looked down at her paws.

"However," Darkwood went on while trying to make eye contact with her. "I believe you will be one of the greatest warriors we've ever known. I've chosen you three to help decide the future of the Clan."

All three stared at their leader with excitement and curiosty. "What do you mean?" Rainstep asked him.

"We call ourselves a Clan. Ever since we heard about Clans, we've tried to be one. But what sort of code do we follow? What kind of ranking system do we have? For the sake of all rats, we don't even have a name!"

"This is true." Fogtail agreed.

"We need to organize ourselves. But how can we? This building is falling apart and there is barely enough food to go around. We're going to find a new place to live. Can I count on you to help find a new territory?" Darkwood knew he didn't need to ask that question. He already knew their answer.

"Of course!" They answered at the same time.

"Good. Now follow me." They went back to the main part of the building. "Let all cats of our Clan gather 'round the Rubble Pile for a meeting."

Darkwood stood atop the pile while cats surrounded him. Mosspaw paid little attention. Did the Clan leader really think so highly of her? She would do what she could to help, but the tabby couldn't help but doubt that she would be amazing as Darkwood said. Her golden eyes met his again for a moment and Mosspaw thought she could see encouragement in them.

–

Light emenated from the golden orbs that hung above Zari like chandeliers. She and her parents were in the Sky Tower. Many other prism dragons were here, although none quite as beautiful as herself. She spread her wings and a billion prisms glimmered. She knew the reason for the others' staring was because of her beauty. Why else would they be staring at her?

"Hello." said a prism dragoness with emerald colored eyes.

"Greetings." She replied.

"Your wings are very pretty. They are vibrant." Zari felt pleased at the compliment. "But... you seem to like them _too_ much."

"What is there not to be fond of? They are perfect, as are my scales and mane! Even my talons are flawless!"

"But your aura is not."

"My aura!" She laughed. "The only thing that matters is that my appearance is breathtaking! Your wings barely have any prisms at all compared to mine!"

"Perhaps it is the only thing that matters to you, but many would disagree."

"Who? Those who are blind?" She laughed again. Before the other dragoness could reply, they heard another voice that was louder than the rest.

"Welcome!" It was a gold dragon. He stood in the doorway next to a dragoness. Two small hatchlings stood in bewteen them, looking around at the crowd. "For those of you that are here for the first time, my name is Cavvile."

"I am Nakir." The gold dragoness said. "This is Niz and-"

"Javaraa!" The other hatchling exclaimed before her mother had the chance to finish.

Zari looked with disgust at the one called Niz. She did not have radiant scales and wings like her family. While her black talons didn't appear to have any cracks, the gold hatchling's wings were missing many feathers. Scales were broken and scratched around one dull purple eye.

"Is something bothering you?" Cavvile's tone was challenging.

It took a moment for Zari to realize the question was directed at her. "Yes. About those hatchlings, why does one them have such horrid wings?"

Shocked and nervous voices filled the room. She heard her mother say, "Silence, Zari!" from not too far away.

"I told you this was a mistake, Jiara."

"No, no," Cavvile said to Xiu. "It would seem the mistake was not adressing this at an earlier time. I've heard much about you, Zari."

The gold dragon's voice was menacingly calm, which only made the crowd more uneasy. Zari felt no fear. "Then you must be happy to finally see me and my amazing scales, wings and mane."

"Oh yes." The dragon glanced his mate, who nodded slightly with her silver eyes full of anger. "I am happy to see you, the most vain dragoness alive."

As the anger in his voice sounded throughout the room, everyone moved away from Zari. Only her parents remained beside her as Cavville drew closer. "Cavvile, she's only a century old." She heard Jiara say.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Zari questioned. "I was only wondering why that hatchling has terrible looking wings. And her scales are so dull!"

"Zari," Xiu said.

"What?"

"Stop talking!"

"There is a reason for her injured wings and broken scales. But that is a story I don't think you deserve to hear." Niz and Javaraa watched with clear nervousness. There was also sadness in Niz's purple eyes. Zari's words had clearly bothered her.

"Cavvile," Jiara spoke quietly. "What ever you're thinking of doing..."

"Too late. I've made up my mind." To Zari he said, "Step forward."

She did just that. Still unafraid, the dragoness came forth. Cavvile was not even slightly impressed by her beauty, and this confused her greatly. "Perhaps I _have_ met someone who is blind."

Her words were so quiet that she was surprised to hear Cavvile whisper back, "You are the one who is blind." Then the gold dragon's voice was loud enough for all else in the room to hear. "Zari, the prism dragoness, never before have I met one so vain. You think so highly of your appearance, that you think less of anyone who doesn't admire it."

She at last felt fear upon seeing the black, wispy vortex that began to surround her. "You will no longer have vibrant white scales. Fur will cover your body and it will be dark and dull. Your talons will no longer shine like pearls. They will be jagged and broken. Your eyes will never be sapphire blue again. And your wings, which you hold so dearly, will no longer exist!"

"You will live in a world where you are seen as a pest! A mere inconvenience! Zari, I banish you to a human realm!" By now, the vortex completely encased her and she couldn't see her own snout. She was frozen in place, and could only helplessly listen to Cavvile's words. There was a pause before he spoke more calmly. "But there will be hope. Follow the brightest star that you see and it will lead you to a place where you can live peacefully."

Suddenly, she felt herself falling into the void. Her wings turned into crystals and then shattered. Her scales were becoming fur. Suddenly her talons felt small and brittle. Her entire body felt light and frail. She heard Cavvile one more time before fading into unconsciousness.

"And perhaps this will make you change for the better."


	2. Chapter 2

What... was that? It didn't seem like wind. Zari struggled to recover from dizziness and open her eyes. Whatever it was, it was brushing against her whiskers. The sound of it... was that breathing? Her vision was blurred for a moment. An odd shadow loomed over her. This couldn't be a dragon.

By the time she could see what it was, Zari heard a deep growl. Unsteady legs carried her away from the dog. She moved quickly as she could in her strange new form. The dog pursued her as its barking echoed through the empty streets. Human nests were all around. Zari ran behind one of them, surprised to see what looked like a perfectly square pond.

She skidded to a halt just an inch away from the water and bolted for a fence. The dog was still close. Where could she run? Zari jumped up and clambered over the tall wooden fence, landing on her shoulder.

She limped out into another deserted road. Zari didn't know what she'd been turned into, but knew it was small. Humans would've been tiny to her before. But their houses looked like castles. She wanted to see what she looked like, but at the same time wasn't sure she wanted to know her appearance. Zari sat down and look with hesitation at her paws.

Her lovely white talons where gone. Instead she had thin, jagged claws. The fur was dark on her bony paws, but not black. She didn't have long to think about it. Zari heard barking from behind and turned to see the dog had found her. She struggled to run on these foreign paws and with a sore shoulder.

Zari ran through several neighborhoods that all looked alike. She clawed her way under a hedge and out into a different road. By now, she had left the quiet streets lined with Human houses. This road was much busier. A strange object she'd never seen before raced in her direction, the light coming from it temorarily blinding her. Zari barely made it out of the way in time.

The dog was not so lucky. Zari heard a series of thuds and whines as the car collided with her pursuer. The strange thing only slowed down a little bit, before speeding off. It left behind a broken and bloody mass of fur and bones. Zari was visibly shaking. Her fur was fluffed up so she looked twice the size she really was. She stared in horror at the dead animal while more giant metal things actually bothered to go around it.

Zari was crouched on a narrow stretch of grass between two roads. The noise was loud to her now feline ears but she hardly noticed. She just stared at the dog as if it would get up and begin to chase her again. A voice from behind startled her.

"That was close!" The creature who said those words had dark fur and gold colored eyes. Zari wondered if this thing would attack her too, so she turned her back to the dog and waited. But the other cat made no aggressive movements. Mosspaw looked around and walked across the road when it was clear. "Did you do that on purpose?"

"No..." Zari spoke quietly. "Who are you?"

"I'm Mosspaw! I live in a different part of the city. So are you a housecat?"

"House... cat? What are you talking about?"

"Uh, a cat who lives with Humans, in a house."

"Never heard of such a thing."

"What, Humans?"

"No, cats."

"W-what? You _are_ a cat. How can you not know what they are?"

"I'm not a 'cat'. I am a beautiful prism dragoness!" Zari said more quietly, "At least, I _was..._"

"Were you hit by a car too? You know, like, on the head?"

"What is this 'car' you speak of?"

Mosspaw's fur was blown by the wind of one passing by. Whoever this cat was, she wouldn't survive for much longer on her own. "Do you have somewhere to stay?" she asked. Without waiting for an answer, she continued. "If not, I can take you to where my Clan lives. It's safer there."

"Clan?"

"Yeah, it's this way." Mosspaw started to lead the way back.

The two she-cats ventured to a different part of the city. Buildings so tall, they appeared to reach into the sky, were all around them. Everyone was already asleep by the time they arrived. Zari said nothing as Mosspaw showed her a place to sleep. She was exhausted. She was shocked. Everything was happening too quickly for her brain to comprehend. She laid on a hard floor next to the tabby cat and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A large, golden tom was picking his way around the rubbish which lined the city streets. In his jaws dangled a lifeless pigeon, some of its feathers periodically dropping out and fluttering to the pavement. Hawkstrike moved swiftly with the odd-smelling meal, knowing by now that their city was practically crawling with survivalists, scavengers, and just-plain bullies. Fresh prey was like a beacon to any of their hungry nostrils, and though he could hold his own, Hawkstrike was not in the mood for a fight.

He shouldered his way past some lichen growing along the fence which marked the outskirts of his Clan's camp. Instantly, he was met with the familiar scents of home and kin. He lifted his chin a bit, proudly displaying the prey he'd brought for them, then idly wondered which of the queens he should present it to. He liked having a good repertoire with the nursing queens.

Then a separate smell reached his nose, and he dropped the pigeon at his paws. A very peculiar cat smell was mingled in with those of his Clan-mates. More curious than alarmed, he traced it to the apprentices' den, where a foreign cat was curled up near Mosspaw. Now who could this be?

Brawny Hawkstrike withdrew quietly. Sitting near the center of camp, he dutifully kept watch over his sleeping Clan-mates, eagerly waiting to question Mosspaw when the apprentice awoke in the morning.

–

This was odd, Zari thought as she woke. The floor of her room was stone, but it wasn't so smooth. And why was her shoulder sore? Never mind. It was time for her morning grooming ritual. Her wings must look their absolute best! But why couldn't she sense her scales?

Then she remembered. The shock from the previous night was gone, replaced with dread. She could see better now thanks to the sulight streaming through a broken window. Her scales were now dark grey fur. Her wings were gone. _At least I still have a tail. _She thought.

She sat there and looked at the room. A few shattered remains of pottery lay around. Not much else. Zari wanted to find something reflective, some way of seeing the form she had been cursed with. The giant group of "cats" that were here were gone. She started to wander freely around the large room before hearing a voice she knew wasn't Mosspaw's.

"So you brought her _here_. Brilliant. Just perfect."

"She was acting crazy!" Mosspaw replied, her voice shaking a little. "I couldn't just leave her there!"

"We know nothing about this cat! She could be a danger to the Clan! For all we know, we'll be invaded! At her signal, an entire army of cats may attack us!"

"I really doubt that, Hawkstrike. She doesn't seem to know what a cat _is_."

"This is what happens when apprentices are allowed to go off on their own." Hawkstrike said with an irritated edge to his voice.

Zari walked towards the duo of cats. Apprentice? Was Mosspaw learning sorcery or something? No, this was a Human realm. There was very little magic here. What was she learning? And if Mosspaw was an apprentice, was Hawkstrike her mentor? Zari then wondered why she should care. These were creatures beneath her.

"Sleep well?" Mosspaw asked. "Hawkstrike and I were just having a conversation about letting you stay for a while."

"Darkwood will never agree to such an idea!" Hawkstrike argued.

"What idea?"

"Mosspaw finds no danger in letting that cat stay with us!" He gestured towards Zari, and then looked back at the dark cat that had joined them. "It's absurd!"

"How so?"

"We don't know anything about her!" The orange tabby repeated.

"So let's get to know her." Darkwood said calmly before turning to the grey cat. "Starting with your name."

Zari found it funny how they spoke of her as if she wasn't there or wasn't worth listening to. Didn't they know anything at all about dragons? Surely, word of her kind reached even the most remote of Human realms? "I am Zari."

"Zari..." Darkwood repeated the name thoughtfully. "Well, Zari, my name is Darkwood. I am the leader of our Clan. You are welcome to stay with us as long as you need."

The tabby waved his tail in good bye and left the three cats. Hawkstrike distrusted Zari. He hated the idea of anyone not agreeing with his opinion, but didn't want to argue with their leader. He sighed with defeat before saying, "Emeraldfire is out hunting. You can keep an eye on this cat while she's gone." to Mosspaw and walking away.

"What was that all about?" Zari asked with general interest.

"That orange cat was Hawkstrike. He's paranoid that you're a danger to our Clan." Mosspaw replied quietly.

"A Clan? I think I've heard of that. Though I'm not sure if the definition is different in this realm." Zari paused. "Is there someplace I can look at my reflection?"

"Uh, yeah." Mosspaw decided not to ask the grey feline what she meant by "this realm". "Follow me."

Zari followed her into a different room in the abandoned building. Broken mirrors were in the room where warriors slept. There was a small pile of wood and glass in one corner of the area. Mosspaw gestured towards a mirror that still held a large piece of glass within its dusty frame. Zari kept her eyes on the floor until she got closer.

When she looked up, she gasped. She was expecting... Well, she didn't know what she was expecting, but didn't think it would be this bad! Zari's fur was dull, dark grey in color. It looked like it had never been groomed. It was a tangled and dirty mess. Her eyes were light grey instead of the color they should've been. Zari knew her wings weren't there, but seeing that made her fur bristle. It took a moment for it to lay flat again. Her body looked frail and sick. She could almost see her ribcage under her skin.

"I... look... terrible!" She yelled loud enough for pretty much everyone in the area to hear. "Cavvile... How DARE that gold dragon do this to me? To change my form into THIS? I haven't done anything wrong!"

"Are you ok?" Mosspaw asked timidly. "Are you sure you didn't get hit on the head?"

This couldn't be happening! She was still a beautiful dragoness! This was all a trick, Zari thought. This was a trick set up by her parents and that horrid Cavvile! They were trying to make her believe that appearance meant less than it actually did! They were trying to make her care about beings that had no worth, such as these things called cats!

"I'm still a dragoness." she said firmly. "It's just a trick. Cavvile will break this curse when everyone begins to miss me, which won't take long. I'll have wings again in no time."

"Well in the mean time, how about meeting some of my Clan-mates?"

Mosspaw decided it would be best to play along with Zari's crazy ideas until the grey she-cat was ready to come to reality. She saw Glasspaw about to devour a mouse. She saw irritation in her sister's green eyes upon being approached.

"Who's the new cat?" she questioned.

"This is Zari." Mosspaw replied before asking, "Have the elders eaten yet?"

"I don't know." Glasspaw said simply.

"Then maybe we should see if they're hungry?"

The black feline sighed, thinking about what Steelclaw would say if he knew she tried to feed herself before her Clan. "Alright. Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

The elders' den was a comfortable place, intentionally made so by many helpful members of the Clan. It was spacious and warm, filled with soft bedding of feathers and linens. The few elders who occupied the space were generally content, except for Whiteroad.

She was a tall and fairly sturdy-looking she-cat, though it was clear she had seen better days. Her off-white pelt was marked by jagged scars, odd furless patches, and irremovable filth caused by her old habit of lying for hours upon the asphalt. She had served her Clan-mates well and had eventually grown tired, the honoured life of an elder Cat. Yet she had grown quite dissatisfied since her retirement.. most speculated it was because she dearly missed sunning herself upon the road, which she said was like no other surface for warmth. Alas, her tired bones could scarcely carry her there anymore-nor were her Clan-mates willing to risk it.

So, it was probably no surprise that Whiteroad was behaving waspishly as the younger cats approached the elders' den. She was sprawled out near its entrance, awaiting just such an arrival. Her tongue was practically tingling with irritation. "And how busy are we keeping our apprentices these days?" she spat as soon as they were in earshot. "Too busy to feed their elders every now and again, I suppose? But not too busy to fill their own bellies, I'm sure!

Zari sat in the doorway and gave Whiteroad a look of disgust. _At least I don't look like that!_ She thought.

"Don't think hunting is easy just because it's greenleaf." Glasspaw replied in an irritable tone after dropping the mouse. "Humans keep scaring off the prey."

"Just the kind of excuse I'd expect from a lazy cat such as yourself!" Whiteroad hissed.

"Oh, calm down." said a black and white she-cat. Her yellow eyes showed amusement. "You've got something now, haven't you? Eat before that mouse turns into roachfood."

"Yes, eat!" A fiery orange tabby agreed. "Something to keep your mouth busy!"

The black and white cat laughed. "Good one, Emberfur!"

"Yes, how original." An identical she-cat said with little humor. "And you've woken me up from my nap."

"Would you all shut up?" Whiteroad yelled. "Oneclaw, you haven't eaten today. Why are you defending this apprentice?"

The first black and white cat that spoke replied, "Hunting _is_ difficult."

Mosspaw sat quietly with her tail over her paws, watching with a tired expression. Glasspaw turned around to leave. "Well, enjoy." the black cat said.

"Not so fast." Whiteroad sat up. "Mosspaw, you wouldn't lie to me, would you? You do seem to be the least problematic of the apprentices."

"No, of course I wouldn't." Mosspaw quietly answered as her sister sat next to her.

Zari looked on with slight interest as the horrible looking "cat" asked, "Did Glasspaw try to eat the mouse herself?"

The other three elder cats groaned. "Why must you try so hard to cause trouble?" The other black and white feline licked a paw.

"Oh, as if you were much different, Lizardtail." Oneclaw commented. "You were a bothersome cat throughout all the time you were an apprentice. And for a while as a warrior."

Whiteroad ignored them. "Did she?" she questioned Mosspaw.

Mosspaw looked down at the floor. "Yes... I asked if you had eaten yet. She said she didn't know, so-"

"Aha! So it's true that you have no regard for Clan code!"

"What code?" Glasspaw's claws made contact with the stone beneath her feet. "This is hardly a Clan! I know the story of how this group started! A Clan is supposed to have structure, consistent laws, and we don't even have a name!"

"We _are_ a Clan." Whiteroad said firmly. "And one thing that has never changed in our code is that cats must hunt for their Clan before themselves! A concept you fail to grasp.."

Zari yawned, becoming disinterested. She stopped listening to their conversation and left the room. She only had to put up with this for a little while. Those in her home realm already missed her beautiful true form, she was positive. She sat near a pile of wood and rocks and tried to do something with this disgusting fur in the meantime. A few minutes passed. Though she tried, Zari could not seem to make her appearance any better.

Finally she looked up. Her grey eyes scanned the area for Mosspaw. Was she still with that atrocious cat with the somewhat white pelt? Oh, never mind. Zari watched a black cat disappear into another room carrying a bird. She saw a brown and cream colored cat with blue eyes talking to a smaller grey cat with dark stripes.

Activity was all around. A brown cat was speaking with a calico one. Another black cat entered the camp with a tiny lizard dangling in its jaws. A loud squeak brought Zari's attention to the tabby kitten that made it. Another cat, Zari guessed its mother, carried it back inside the room from where it came.

She closed her eyes and imagined herself back home. She could almost hear the sound of the waterfall echoing through her cave. The air was light and filled with magical energy. Outside, a vibrant forest with tall trees that produced her every meal. Prism dragons ate delicious fruits. Zari could just about taste a ruby apple.

"Hello."

Her daydream was abruptly ended by a cat with Mosspaw's appearance, but with lighter fur and green eyes. This cat was also much taller. "What?"

"I don't think I've seen you around before. Have you joined our Clan?" The tabby she-cat was unaffected by Zari's hostile stare. "I'm Earthpelt. I was just looking for my apprentice, Bellpaw."

"No, I haven't joined any 'Clan'. I'm only here temporarily."

"I see..." Earthpelt seemed to want to say something else, but decided against it. "Would you like to come hunting with us?"

"Hunting?" What was the purpose of that? Was this how cats entertained themselves?

"Earthpelt," A small, white furball with golden eyes walked towards them.

"I was just looking for you."

Bellpaw glanced at Zari before saying, "Sorry, I woke up late.."

Earthpelt waved her tail dismissively. "It's alright. I know you were out late. Did you find anything?"

"I caught a mouse." The fluffy cat's voice was timid. "But a stray took it."

"We need to work on your fighting skills." Earthpelt decided. "But later. For now, we need more food."

Looking closer, Zari could see a long scratch running down Bellpaw's arm. Wait, what? Food? Zari followed them out the camp. She surpressed laughter at the thought of having to chase down her meals. Not only did cats look horrible, they had the intelligence of a baby troll! This should be good.

She moved behind the other two as they stepped over a rotting piece of wood and crawled under a fence made of metal. "Where are we going?" The apprentice asked.

"Greenleaf means that the park will be filled with humans." Earthpelt said thoughtfully.

"We could try a fountainplace." Bellpaw suggested. "They _shouldn't _be as crowded. But you never know."

"We'll go to the nearest fountainplace. If we can't find anything there, we'll see if we can catch a bird or two on the closejumps." The tabby cat added, "And be careful."

Zari could hardly make any sense of what Earthpelt said, but didn't bother asking. She wanted to observe one of these little hunting expeditions. At least she would be entertained for a bit before going home. She thought about telling them they could just eat fruits, if they could find a tree, anyway. This place was like a forest of stone!

Humans went about their daily business. They paid no attention to the trio as they stalked behind buildings and under bushes. Eventually, Zari's feet began to feel sore and tired. They were no longer protected by sales. She was relieved to hear that they reached their destination.

A tower of glass loomed over the three. It's black surface reflected a round fountain and foliage where prey could be. A human entered or left the structure every few minutes. Earthpelt jumped onto the rim of the fountain and lowered her head to drink, flicking away a droplet of water that splashed on her ear. Bellpaw followed.

Zari laid down on the rim and relaxed as Earthpelt sniffed the air. She was about to fall asleep in the sun when she heard Bellpaw's voice. "Bird."

A grey and black bird was perched nearby. Bellpaw jumped down from her spot and stalked forward a few pawsteps. The bird took flight, but too late to escape the cat's grasp. Its loud calls came to a halt with a bite to the neck. Bellpaw dropped her catch and meowed with victory while Earthpelt walked over to her.

"Looks like you've caught my next meal." A large black and white cat moved out from behind the bush. It had yellow eyes and part of it's tail was missing. But that wasn't the only thing this cat had lost. He was also missing a front paw.

Zari sat up while she heard Earthpelt. The tabby cat's voice was ominous as she spoke the name of the black and white cat.

"Pharaoh."


	5. Chapter 5

"It's been a while," said the stray cat as he approached. Bellpaw stayed where she was and hissed, though it was clear that she was afriad of Pharaoh.

"This is our Clan's hunting grounds," Earthpelt said, walking forward.

"Are you saying you wouldn't spare one little bird for such a close friend?"

Earthpelt growled, "that's exactly what I'm saying. You're on our land."

"Your land?" the black and white cat laughed, "If this is your territory, they why don't you chase away these Humans?"

"You know that's impossible."

"Exactly it IS impossible. Humans own this city, Earthpelt. Not you. Do you think they care if you're in a 'Clan'? Do you think they care about us at all? We're nothing but pests to them."

Pests... Just as Cavvile said...

No. Zari wasn't one of these creatures. This was just a coincidence.

"Bellpaw, Zari, get back to camp."

The fluffy white cat immediately picked up her catch and headed away from the fountainplace. Zari hesitated, curious, but followed Bellpaw. Nothing more than a fight between cats was about to happen. So what if Earthpelt was injured?

The two cats quickly returned to camp. Bellpaw dropped the bird on a small pile of animals nearby and was about to walk into another room when a redish orange cat confronted her. Zari once again found herself observing quietly. It was a tabby whose stripes where barely recognizable. It had bright green eyes and very pointed ears.

"Bellpaw, where is Earthpelt?"

The more Bellpaw explained the situation, this cat grew more and more irritated. "You didn't stay and fight?"

"But Emeraldfire, she said to-"

"I don't care what she said to do, you don't run away from a fight! Especially before it even begins! Mosspaw, follow me!"

Mosspaw ran by, following the cat named Emeraldfire. Zari sighed and asked where she could find something to eat. She was unpleasantly surprised to learn that the "fresh-kill pile" was the only food she'd find here.

The dragoness was becoming worried by the time night fell. Why hadn't she been rescued from this filthy place yet? Why was she still in this horrible form? The injured cats had returned to camp to report that Pharaoh was fighting alongside followers. Apparently they arrived not long after Zari had left. Emeraldfire had a long scratch down a front leg. Mosspaw now had a torn ear among other injuries. Earthpelt was in Darkwood's room, unable to join the Clan meeting.

"Let all cats of our Clan gather 'round the Rubble Pile for a meeting."

Zari watched cats emerge from every corner of the old building. There were more residents here than she'd previously guessed. A large amount of cats formed a circle around the pile of garbage. Other's sat in the entrances to other rooms. Several pairs of eyes appeared to glow as they watched from the darkest corners. Zari herself simply remianed where she was.

"Everyone," Darkwood began, "as you know, three cats set out in different directions to find new territory. They found none suitable."

Worried voices filled the area. A brown and cream colored cat told them, "there's no end in sight."

A white cat beside her said, "it's as though the city goes on forever!"

Darkwood was about to say something, but decided against it. Zari saw light coming from above the dark tabby cat. Someone was here! Finally she was going home! She would see her lovely scales and wings very soon! She walked towards the Rubble Pile to see through the gaping hole in the ceiling.

Her excitement and happiness was then shattered.

The light was coming from nothing more than a star. Just a bright star. This didn't make any sense! Why wasn't she home, washing her mane and scales? She was a beautiful dragoness with wings that should've made Cavvile stare in awe. Zari's magical abilities weren't strong enough to get her back to her home realm. That gold dragon knew that, surely?

_Follow the brightest star that you see and it will lead you to a place where you can live peacefully._

The memory of Cavvile's words confused her for a moment. Her home realm was the only place she could ever live peacefully. Maybe...?

"Look!" a high pitched voice said loudly, "That's a very bright star, isn't it Zari?"

Zari looked down at the calico she-kit. Everyone else fell silent. "Thunderkit, get back here!" a different voice called.

"Wait," Darkwood looked up, and then back at Thunderkit and Zari. "the stars I see are dim. Zari, do you see this too?"

"Yes..." she replied and wondered how a baby cat saw it. It was only meant for her! This star would lead her to a portal home. So why could a cat see it?

"I think we should follow it," Thunderkit said calmly.

If this creature could see the way to the portal... did that mean there wasn't one?


	6. Chapter 6

"Have you gone completely insane?"

"Steelclaw, what other choice do we have?" Darkwood argued. It was the morning after and the dark tabby had just made an announcement that seemed to anger every cat. Even Mosspaw seemed irritated that they would be following a star that only Zari and a kit could see.

"We can stay here, send cats out farther than before to find the right territory. Not move our entire Clan based on a shared delusion between a stray and a kit!" the light grey cat with blue eyes yelled.

"Enough!" Hawkstrike growled at his Clanmate. "Darkwood is our leader. How dare you speak to him with such disrespect?"

Steelclaw growled, but said nothing as he glared momentarily at Zari. She had reluctantly agreed to lead them towards the star. This didn't make any sense to her. No other baby cats could see the star, but the fact that Thunderkit could vexed her. She sighed, not knowing what to believe anymore. Why wasn't she home, listening to the waterfall and enjoying the scent of flowers?

"Thank you, Hawkstrike."

"What about the elders?" questioned one tabby and white queen.

"Don't worry none about us," Emberfur cheerfully said from a doorway, "we can keep up."

"I've been waiting to get out of here for I don't know how long!" Whiteroad proclaimed.

"If I can kill a rabid dog with one claw, I can certainly walk to our new home," said Oneclaw.

Lizardtail quietly said, "I'm coming too,"

Darkwood smiled and said, "good. We leave tonight, during the shadow moon. The star should be much more visible without moonlight. Everyone hunt as much as you can and try to make sure everyone eats. We have no idea how long a journey it might be."

The leader jumped down and reentered his room. Mosspaw and Emeraldfire approached Zari with Steelclaw and a blue eyed black feline with a golden hoop in her ear. Emeraldfire said, "come on, we're going hunting."

Zari was about to object. Why should she listen to creatures beneath her? _But are they really beneath me... Or are they my equals? _She followed without saying a word. How could these disgusting animals be worth as much as Zari? Not even other dragons were amazing as her! _But that was when you had wings._

Why could Thunderkit see the way to her portal? Had she really been banished? Was she doomed to live as a cat for the rest of her life?

–

Interesting was what it was. Hawkstrike didn't know how only two cats could see a bright star, or why Darkwood agreed to follow it. Zari was perhaps the strangest cat he'd ever met. He didn't agree with Darkwood's decision, but would follow his leader's orders regardless. Hawkstrike gazed around at his Clan's camp and remembered that Earthpelt was still unable to leave the dark tabby's room.

He entered the room to check on his Clanmate. Earthpelt was lying on her side. One of her eyes had been savagely clawed. There was a long scratch that went from her neck to her shoulder. Dry blood covered much of her brown fur. One of her hind claws was missing, and one of her front paws looked broken.

Bellpaw and Zari just _left _her there to fight off that stray and his group. His throat vibrated with a growl. His claws made contact with the floor. Oh how he wanted to shred their pelts. Perhaps when the Clan found its new home, Darkwood would finally choose a second in command. Hawkstrike was certain it would be him.

Yes, he would be deputy someday. He just had to have patience. And if he ever ran into Pharaoh, the black and white stray would be roachfood.

**If people actually read and enjoy this, comment! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Twilightgaze, where would you like to go?"

"The closejumps," the black cat replied.

The five cats moved behind a group of buildings that were not very far apart. They scaled a tree to one of its high branches and leapt onto a roof. Well, it took some convincing for Zari to do all that, but she ended up on the roof too.

After waiting for a while, a black bird landed on the top of the closest building. Emeraldfire said, "why don't you get that one?" to Steelclaw.

"I suppose since my fur will blend in more," he irritably agreed.

The grey cat stalked towards the edge. His prey was cautious. Steelclaw waited patiently, and sprang forth when the moment was right. The bird tried to fly away from the danger but his claws caught its wing. They caught two more birds this way.

Nightfall seemed to come quickly. Zari sat outside of camp, gazing up at the star. She'd managed to eat a mouse, despite the revolting taste. Glasspaw walked past her and into camp carrying a dirty yellow thing. Zari learned earlier that it was called a sponge. Apprentices were supposed to take them to the fountainplace and soak up water with them when no Humans were around. They served as the only water sources in the camp.

_Unless it rains_, Zari guessed.

Glasspaw had been given the task of repeating the water gathering process alone. Instead of hunting or battle training, the black cat was responsible for keeping everyone at camp hydrated. Though she probably would've been equally irritated with any other task that involved work.

Zari sat there quietly, wondering what lay ahead. Was this the form she would live the rest of her life in? Would she ever again see her home? She obsessively groomed her dark grey fur, as though cleaning it enough would somehow change its color to white. She stared with determination at her radiant guide. There was only one way to find the answers to her questions.

"We're ready to leave," she heard Darkwood say.

"As am I," she replied quietly.

In response to those words, the star moved ever so slightly. Cats were pouring into the alley. Others waited in the building. She moved too quickly for them at first but eventually walked with a slow enough pace for everyone to keep up. Her tail twitched irritably and she wondered why she agreed to lead them.

_I could leave while they're all sleeping._ Zari considered, _but I don't know how to hunt._

The Clan lurked in the shadows of the city all night. They found no sign of a home. As the sun rose, she was too tired to sneak away. Maybe it would be better stay true to her word and lead them to whatever she was supposed to find. With a yawn she decided that that would be her course of action, after all.

–

**Well, it's not a lot of words, but it's words! Inspiration comes at random times. How is it so far?**


	8. Chapter 8

Zari rested on cold, smooth stone. The sound of rushing water could be heard not far away. She could feel heavy claws weighing her feet down as she sat up. The dark grey fur had turned back into vibrant white scales. The only fur she had now was her mane. Her eyes were blue once more. That wasn't all. Right there where they should be, existed two delicate looking wings. She was back!

She happily left the den and took flight, not bothering to wonder where her parents were. Zari glided over the landscape and admired her home. There were no towers of glass or lethal metal things. There were no predators to threaten her. _She _was the most feared creature in the area, and no one would dare challenge her.

_Except Cavvile._

Before she could return to her family's lair, she was distracted by a very faint noise. Then she did something she'd never done before: she decided that grooming could wait. Zari flew in the direction the sound was coming from. Was this... a battle?

"Wake up!"

"Wha...what? What's going on?" she asked.

Mosspaw frantically replied, "we're under attack!"

Before Zari could think of what to say or do, she felt teeth sinking into a hind leg. Mosspaw raked her claws across the orange-furred stray's shoulder. Free of the cat's grasp, Zari stood and looked around. A duo called Fallfur and Leafwhisker were fighting a tall spotted cat. Steelclaw ad Glasspaw were fighting side by side against three others. Another feline-Windfang- came to their aid. Whiteroad's jaws were clamped onto the back of a tabby's neck.

This was not a large area, hardly large enough for the Clan to fit into. And with all this noise, shouldn't at least a few humans have noticed? Mosspaw and Emeraldfire were busy fighting. There was no one around to help if Zari herself was attacked again. She needed to get to safety!

"You! Can you fight?" it was a grey tabby that asked her that.

"No," she said while wondering who this was.

"Follow me!"

She did just that. Being trapped in this form was enough. She didn't want blood in this fur too! She'd just cleaned it! She followed the grey cat through a maze of alleys, both narrow and wide. The noise from the battle faded into the distance. Where were they going?

A sharp metal fence scraped her back as she entered a place full of even more metal. Things like the one that killed the dog she was chased by, were scattered throughout a field. Some were in better condition than others. But they were all broken in some way or another.

"Graveltail! Oneclaw! Where are you? It's Nightpaw and Zari!" the apprentice yelled. No response came. Nightpaw quietly asked, "why aren't they coming out?"

There was an eerie silence. Zari made her pawsteps quiet while she continued to follow the grey tabby cat. Something was wrong. They walked into a sort of clearing in the scrap metal. They were surrounded by piles of debris, with only a tiny pathway out. It was the perfect set up for a trap, and it was a trap they fell right into.

It was just a cat. Nothing more. It was a creature beneath Zari. She was a dragoness and far more powerful than any cat... right? Such a creature should not have frightened her. Yet, her dark fur bristled as much as possible when she heard a familiar voice.

"What a surprise!" said Pharaoh as he jumped onto a piece of rusted metal above them. Two strays blocked the exit. Several more surrounded the clearing, unfazed by the danger of shards of broken glass, or jagged heaps of alloy.

"They live here," Zari whispered so quietly that she was the only one who heard.

"The mighty _Clan_ cats. What brings you to this part of the city?"

"I thought tresspassing was against their 'code'!"

"Maybe they've decided to claim our home."

"This giant pile of Human garbage? Why would we want _this_?" Nightpaw's light blue eyes were full of rage as he questioned, "where is Snowstripe? Emberfur? Featherkit?"

Their laughter further angered Nightpaw. One cat said, "and your 'camp' isn't garbage?"

"Let's kill them so we can hunt where we choose!"

Several agreed to that idea. They became silent as they waited for Pharaoh's decision. The stray replied, "if you wish to attack, then do. Unlike Darkwood, I will not try to make decisions for others."

Without another word, it was Nightpaw and Zari against a small army. There were no signs of the queens or kits. Backup had not arrived yet and probably wouldn't at all. Zari saw the grey tabby collapse just before seeing claws and teeth coming at her from all angles.

_Don't worry,_ said a telepathic voice, _help has arrived._

That wasn't Cavvile's voice.


	9. Chapter 9

Zari's feeble attempts to fight back were short lived. Fortunetely though, she didn't end up needing to fight. A light grey blur seemed to appear from nowhere and kept the vicious felines at bay. It moved too quickly for a shape to be perceived as it tossed aside the animals like ragdolls. It snapped the neck of one stray in front of Zari and threw one behind her towards the metal, where it received a deep cut to the somach as it tumbled to the ground.

The surviving cats fled and panicked screeches were the last she heard of them. Even Pharaoh didn't stay to question what had just happened. Finally the blur was still, revealing that it looked like a cat. A light grey cat with sapphire colored eyes, to be more specific.

"You must be Zari," the she-cat said, "I'm Natra."

"W-why are you here?" Zari questioned as she got to her feet.

"I'm supposed to help you reach the portal. Although," Natra glanced at the sky. It was dusk. She continued, "being an insomnia dragoness, I would prefer we travel at night."

"Did Cavvile send you?"

Before Natra had the chance to respond, a high pitched voice could be heard asking, "is it safe?"

A black and white furred kit slowly padded into the clearing as Nightpaw began to wake. The sound of many more pawsteps grew louder until the queens and other kits came along. A grey cat was telling Coalkit he should've been more careful not to get separated from the group. When the rest of the Clan arrived, Nightpaw explained that they were attacked but said he had no recollection of the actual battle.

Oneclaw, Lizardtail, and Emberfur had been hiding as well. They called Whiteroad crazy for fighting the strays. She had multiple injuries, thankfully, none severe. All that was left was for Zari to tell them how the battle of the metalplace was won. She'd started to tell them the truth, but was quickly interrupted by Natra.

"Humans. We heard Humans. We knew that they wouldn't come all the way out here, but the other cats didn't. They ran away, so panicked that some received fatal injuries from trying to climb up the debris."

The Clan cats were suspicious but no one objected to the light grey cat coming with them. When they were ready to leave, they did. Despite the many scratches making her appearance even more horrible, Zari was happy. She _was _going home! She wanted to run full speed in the direction of the star. With Natra to protect her, she didn't need these cats anymore!

So why was she still walking at this pace? Why was she so hesitant to just leave them behind?

–

"Darkwood?"

"What is it, Shadefeather?"

The black cat's fur was bristled, as it almost always was. She nervously replied, "it's Earthpelt. I... think that..."

"Yes, what is it?" Darkwood stopped walking and looked into Shadefeather's yellow eyes.

"Can I speak to you alone?" she asked upon seeing the worried and curious eyes of her Clanmates. The Clan leader nodded and they went to the back of the group. They stayed far enough away so that it would be difficult for others to listen in on the conversation.

"Is she alright?"

The timid cat sadly replied, "I don't think so... everyone's been so busy, and-"

"Shadefeather," Darkwood interrupted, "just tell me. Earthpelt isn't going to finish this journey with us, is she?"

"... no. I don't believe so. There is a slight infection in her eye, as well as a few other scratches. We don't have anything to heal it."

The tabby cat sighed and wondered how he was going to inform the others. Bellpaw especially would be devastated. He looked down at his paws for a moment and then asked, "did I ever tell you the story of how I lost my claws?"

"No.."

"Well... I was about ten moons old at the time. I lived with my Humans in their small den out in the country. They raised a few different types of plant. Some of them were red and grew on tall stems. Some were orange and came right from the ground. They had these things called pigs that found it amusing to roll in mud. Every so often, one or more of the pigs would disappear from the pen. I never thought much of it.

Beyond the den, the garden, an' the pigs, there were wide open plains. And beyond that, a forest. But I never found it important enough to explore. I was content. My Humans were my closest and only companions. Then, one day we moved. To this city. I didn't know that my Humans had changed. All I knew was that they were excited. Our new den was in a huge tower and was filled with new things. Not long after they put something with an odd scent in the den, did I decide to change that. I used my claws to mark it as being part of my home, and to make sure it had my scent.

They were furious. Even though they never tried to stop me from scratching the old things. Those Humans..."

"They had your claws removed after they got something fancier to sit on?"

"Yes.. It's been a while since I've told anyone the story," Darkwood wasn't sure why he'd felt like telling it. His feet were always sore. This night, it just happened to remind him of what happened all that time ago.

"Darkwood? There's something else I wanted to tell you... I can see the star, too."


	10. Chapter 10

"Let all cats of our Clan gather for a meeting!"

Zari observed from the sidelines, as cats formed a circle around the dusty chair where Darkwood sat. They'd found an empty building to spend the day in. The twilight sky was growing brighter while she groomed her fur and cleaned any scratches that she had. Natra sat beside her and Zari remembered a question she wanted to ask.

"Why didn't you tell them what really happened?"

"You can't expect these creatures to understand. We're dragons, intelligent and complex creatures more powerful than they can imagine. They wouldn't have believed us if we told them the truth."

"And Cavvile has come to his senses?"

"His decision to banish you was made hastily and out of anger. He's realized it wasn't the best thing to do, even if you are extremely vain."

–

A yellow-eyed black cat sat in a dark corner of the room. She didn't need to be a part of this meeting. Darkwood was only informing everyone of something she told him. Earthpelt would not survive this journey. If they had something to stop the infection, things would be different. But there were no herbs in the city, and she wouldn't know what kind to use anyway. Shadefeather was suddenly aware of how tired she was. She laid down and sleep came quickly.

She awoke on a flat stone, only large enough for her and another cat. A silver tabby sat in front of her. The cat's eyes were a deep green color, and glowed bright as a full moon. They were surrounded by still water. Shadefeather sat up, looking around at the edges of the pond. Many other felines observed from the moonlit forest. An uncountable number of stars were reflected in the water.

"Shadefeather," the silver cat said, "I am Dewleaf. Welcome to MoonClan."

"MoonClan?" Shadefeather tilted her head.

"Yes. We are the ancestors of the Clans, and we have a message for you: Before the rogue Clan finds its place, Song and Death will fight."

"Song and Death will fight? What does that mean?"

But the dream was fading. Shadefeather wasn't ready to wake up. She had so many questions to ask Dewleaf. They were the ancestors of Clans? Did that mean all the past warriors of her Clan were in MoonClan? What did that message mean? "Before the rogue Clan finds its place, Song and Death will fight."

–

The star shone far brighter than the claw moon, but Zari still found it hard to see. This area of the city was extremely bright. More Humans were out at night here than where they came from. Did these creatures ever sleep? Everyone had stopped to rest, quickly hunt, and eat while she worked out which direction to go next.

It was true that the city was vast. They were managing to move at a fairly quick pace, yet there was a lot of ground to be covered. How long would it be before she saw her home again? She was refusing to speak with Natra after an argument they had. Why did everyone insist she was vain? She was to be admired! Her real form was marvelous!

"Darkwood said to let you know everyone's ready," she heard Mosspaw say as the tabby approached.

"You seem upset," Zari said upon noticing.

"I am. Didn't you hear about Earthpelt? Her injuries weren't kept clean and now they're infected. It's not bad right now, but we have no way of curing it. She'll die."

Zari blinked. "So?"

She saw Mosspaw's eyes widen. The apprentice cat asked, "what do you mean? She's our friend! I know you haven't been with us long, but don't you care even a little?"

"No. You're just cats. And besides, her appearance wasn't very likeable before. She must look terrible now!"

"Is that all you care about?" Mosspaw looked horrified.

"Are we leaving soon?" Hawkstrike questioned as he walked up. For such a rude cat, he seemed to have general concern when he saw Mosspaw's expression. "What's going on?"

"N-nothing," said Mosspaw before running off.

Zari flicked an ear. "I don't see what the problem is. Why should it matter if Earthpelt dies? I don't even want to know how terrible she looks now!"

"She's a valuable member of the Clan!" the orange cat's claws made contact with the stone under his feet.

"Appearance is a reflection of worth. Earthpelt isn't worth much," Zari replied.

Hawkstrike glared at her. "Oh, and you think you're worth so much more? Have you seen yourself lately?"

Zari opened her mouth to respond, but couldn't get a word in.

"Your fur's dull and dark. Even your eyes are grey!" he paused before saying, "you're no better than Pharaoh! You don't deserve to lead our Clan to its new home! I'd rather follow Thunderkit! At least everyone knows we can trust her! It'd be better to listen to her than you! This Clan's caught your every meal since you arrived, you've probably eaten more than one piece of fresh-kill that Earthpelt caught!"

"You're delusional!"

"You're a rat-hearted stray! Get out of here! Leave."

All eyes were on the two cats as Zari replied, "no, you leave, and take Earthpelt with you!"

This was the final straw. Zari heard Hawkstrike yell, "I'll turn you into roachfood!" and saw the cat moving towards her.

What happened next was all a blur. She remembered the feeling of claws ripping through her pelt. She remembered blood, and a lot of it. She remembered running until she couldn't run anymore. It seemed to happen so quickly. The last thing Zari remembered was collapsing on a road, as a giant metal thing sped towards her.


	11. Chapter 11

Her mind was shrouded in a black fog. In between sleep and the waking world, Zari tried to make sense of what happened. Why did Hawkstrike attack? Why did those cats refuse to accept their place? She was a dragoness, and an awe inspiring one. They were just animals. Why was it so hard for them to grasp?

_It's easy for you to accept your place, isn't it? You're above everyone else._

That voice wasn't hers. And it seemed angry with her.

_That's what you think, isn't it? But you're not. You are a cat. Many beings are above you. Even Humans._

That wasn't true! She only looked like a cat! She wasn't actually a feline!

_But you are. If you return to your dragon form or not, you are a cat at this moment. Besides..._

As if on cue, Zari was aware of her injuries. She felt deep scratches all over her back and shoulders. She was aware that one of her ears was now half way split right down the middle. She could feel the wounds in her legs and tail where the warrior's teeth had been. Two toes on one of her hind feet felt like they were on fire.

_Even in dragon form, you wouldn't be so awe inspiring anymore. And remember: appearance is a reflection of worth! Even that little gold dragon hatchling is above you now!_

_That's not my fault! I didn't tell that creature to attack me!_ She argued.

_Niz didn't ask to be attacked either. Earthpelt didn't tell Pharaoh and his group to attack. Now she is going to die before she sees the new territory. You're beneath all prism dragons now. You're beneath many, many cats._

Zari tried to find the words to argue with this voice. She could sense that whoever was its owner was amused, and satisfied.

_Not so easy to accept your place now, is it?_

She opened her eyes to see... A hairless cat? What the? "You're awake!"

"Who are you?"

"My name is Fae. My Humans nearly hit you! They brought you here and cleaned your injuries. Are you a house cat?"

"No," she replied.

"Would you like to be? I think they want another cat."

"No, I was... going somewhere."

Fae looked around at the house. "Well, you'll stay here for a little while, right? You shouldn't be traveling."

Zari sat up and looked for something reflective. There was a silver dish nearby. The voice was right about her appearance now. She looked even more horrible than before, and previously, she hadn't known that was possible. Was it true? Was she no better than that gold dragoness?

It had to be. So why wasn't she very upset?

It could've been true that Zari was just in shock. But it didn't seem like it. Why was she so calm? The small grey cat had a feeling she couldn't quiet identify. After a few thoughtless moments, a question came to her mind. What would she do now? Zari surprised herself, wondering if she _wanted_ to go home. She would be so out of place among the other prism dragons. But what would staying here accomplish?

She didn't know how to survive on her own in this world, and was positive she'd rather starve than depend on Humans for the rest of her life. Humans were... ugh. What else could she do? She had to go back. Zari still missed her waterfall cave lair. Even though she was now beneath every prism dragon alive, she had to go back. The sooner, the better.

–

Whiteroad had snuck away from everyone else. Her irritation was as its highest point yet, and she was determined to lay in the sun once again. The hot cracked stone didn't bother her feet. Her legs were the problem. Already tired and sore from the recent activity, they nearly refused to carry her now. How could the others be so content knowing they'd outlived their usefullness?

She remembered her first battle as she walked towards a quiet area. She'd been the strongest apprentice in the Clan. Whiteroad could still remember defeating a cat twice her size. She longed for the days that had passed far too quickly. She sighed, knowing there was nothing she could do.

As she moved slowly towards a place where cars were sitting in neat lines, Whiteroad heard a vicious hiss coming from nearby. After that, a scream. Was that Earthpelt? She hurried to an area left alone by Humans. There was a clearing in some thick bushes where sunlight hardly shone. What the elder cat saw shocked her.

Whiteroad saw two tabby pelts: one grey and unmoving and one brown, moving slightly. It was Nightpaw and Earthpelt. Quickly she approached the apprentice cat and buried her nose in his pelt. Blood. Death. Those were the only two scents that came to her. How was Nightpaw's own scent completely gone before his fur was even cold?

She turned to Earthpelt, who was struggling to breathe. The tabby was cheerful, even knowing of her infected wounds. But now she looked horrified. The warrior's green eyes were wide with fear. Whiteroad stared at the pucture wound in Earthpelt's neck.

"Humans!" she screemed with rage. She would've left to attack the first Human she saw if not for Earthpelt pawing weakly at her leg. "What is it?" she asked softly.

"Stop..(gasp).. her..."

"Stop who? You mean it wasn't a Human?" Whiteroad crouched beside the dying cat. "Who attacked you?"

"Death... It stalks the Clan..."

Whiteroad didn't know what to make of this. "What do you mean?" she asked, "death attacked you?"

Earthpelt nodded slightly, her breathing becoming fainter. "Death... is... is stalking the... Clan.."

–

Shadefeather's depressed gaze mirrored that of her Clan-mates. Without a cat to lead them, they remained in the same alley. Everyone was at a loss for what to do about that. She couldn't lead them. She wouldn't be able to handle the entire Clan depending on her. That was not important right now, anyway.

She looked up at the moon and wondered if Dewleaf was watching. Were Earthpelt and Nightpaw watching? The black cat looked to her right to see Hawkstrike, Bellpaw, and Emeraldfire crouched beside Earthpelt. To her left was Nightpaw's body. Ironpaw's nose was in his bother's fur while Steelclaw whispered something about their dead mother.

Windfang and Twilightgaze were moving towards the motionless figures. They were perhaps the two coldest felines in the Clan. Nothing was going right. They were far from their old camp, Zari was gone, and Death was stalking the Clan. Shadefeather knew that she understood the message better than the others.

_Before the rogue Clan finds its place, Song and Death will fight._

"Shadefeather?" it was Thunderkit who spoke, too quietly and seriously for a kit.

"Yes?"

"What do you think it means?"

She was slightly surprised by the question. "I don't know. Earthpelt didn't-"

"No, not that," the calico kit made sure no one was listening. "The other message. The one Dewleaf told us about."

Shadefeather's tail fluffed up. "You've met her, too?" Thunderkit nodded. To the question, she replied, "I don't know what that means either."

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds. Shadefeather wanted to ask a multitude of questions, but what was there to ask really? Thunderkit knew what she knew. "Can I be your apprentice when I'm old enough?"

"You don't want _me_ as your mentor."

"But I do!"

"That's a couple moons away. Think about it for a little while, ok? Then, if you still want me to teach you, I'll ask Darkwood about it."

"Ok," Thunderkit starting repeating the messages thoughtfully. "Song and Death will fight. Song and Death will fight... but who will win?"

**Does anyone actually read this?**

…**.**


	12. Chapter 12

Dawn was coming to the city as Zari crept into the wide alleyway. After sleeping all day, she'd searched all night to find this place again. To get back to her home realm, she still needed Natra. Earthpelt lay near the center of the area. A grey tabby was a few tail legnths away. Zari noticed a horrible smell coming from them. Were they... dead?

"Natra!" she quietly called.

"Zari?" the grey cat stepped out from the shadows. She skillfully moved around the sleeping cats as she approached. "Are you alright?"

"I've come to find you, so we can get to the portal."

"Wait! I think you should continue leading them."

Zari's shocked reply was, "what? Why?"

"They need a new home. Earthpelt and Nightpaw were killed. It isn't safe here! It would be wrong to leave these creatures in such a dangerous situation."

"One of them attacked me! And why didn't you help?"

"The attack happened so quickly! Besides, you deserved it. When will you learn that appearance isn't everything?" before Zari could argue, she said, "you have to keep leading them."

"Too quickly for _you? _I do not have to keep leading them!"

Natra glanced at the dead bodies. "Then go. Without me."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not helping you unless you do what you agreed to do. Lead them to their new home territory, or go alone."

Zari sighed, knowing she'd been defeated.

–

The half moon came and went uneventfully. Zari made sure to keep her injuries clean and avoided socializing with the Clan cats. Windfang had become Bellpaw's new mentor. They'd traveled a long distance yet the jungle of stone seemed to have no end. But hunting was getting easier, so that was a positive sign.

Smaller buildings were becoming more normal. They were leaving the busier part of the city behind. The Clan rested near a park. "Can you show us the park?" all six kits were asking Fallfur.

"Did you ask your mothers?" the calico questioned.

"Yes!"

"We wanna go to the park!"

"I wanna catch a bird!"

"Let's go!"

Zari almost laughed. Why did she find them so amusing? By now she'd stopped trying to ignore the odd feeling she had. Instead she was trying to figure it out. What was this? Why wasn't she depressed, or even angry about her condition? Scars could be seen just about anywhere in her grey pelt. Why didn't this upset her?

The more she was around these creatures, the more she saw them differently. Bellpaw didn't really look terrible. Despite the few battle scars, the apprentice cat's fur reminded Zari of how her own scales used to look. Leafwhisker's eyes were a deep green color, and the tortie's spotted pelt had a unique beauty. Zari even found herself thinking the kits were cute.

She caught up with Fallfur, but hesitated. _They're above you now. Would Fallfur really want you coming along?_

The warrior cat noticed Zari standing behind them and asked, "are you coming with us? Be careful crossing the road!"

The eight cats walked across the silent road and paused at the edge of the park. It'd been a while since Zari saw foliage. "Is this grass?" asked Coalkit.

"I've never seen grass before." Thunderkit said, her voice full of wonder.

"It looks spiky." Vinekit observed. "Is it sharp and hard?"

Was that a purr Zari felt rising in her throat?

"No, of course not! We couldn't hunt in parks if grass was like that!" Fallfur laughed. "Well, come on!"

So the calico cat bounded into the park. The kits followed, amazed at how soft the grass was. Zari ran behind them. Featherkit and Blizzardkit wrestled under a tree while Thunderkit chased Icekit around. Vinekit found a bush to hide in, waiting to pounce on anyone who passed by. Laughter filled the air.

"Fallfur, how do these things work?" Coalkit asked from nearby.

"Hop on, and I'll show you!"

While Coalkit clung to a swinging swing, Zari was invited to play a new game. The kits called it: Mossball. They'd seen moss growing on wet bricks before and were excited to have so much from the roots of the tree. Thunderkit shaped the ball as Zari walked over. She didn't understand. She looked terrible, and was, admittedly a bit cruel before. Why were they acting like friends?

"How do you play?" she asked.

"Well, you throw the ball," explained Icekit, "and we have to try and catch it!"

They played for a few minutes before the kits regrouped, while she tried to make the ball spherical again. Then with Vinekit as their leader, they attacked Fallfur. Fallfur let herself be taken down. The calico warrior laughed the whole time.

"No fair, it's me against all of you! Zari, help!"

Zari lauched herself onto the top of the pile. Not sure what to do next, she was about to sit up and declare herself the winner when she was knocked sideways. Mosspaw had joined the play fight. Everyone split up into teams now. Zari stood next to the dark tabby. Thunderkit, Coalkit, and Blizzardkit stood behind. Fallfur stood with Vinekit, Featherkit, and Icekit.

"You'll never defeat us, Pharaoh!" Blizzardkit yelled.

Fallfur lifted a paw to imitate the stray's limp. "Oh, but I will! I'm the amazing leader of a powerful group! You're just a bunch of unwanted rogue cats!"

"Yes we are!" Zari said without thinking. She continued, "And you won't defeat RogueClan!"

"RogueClan," Thunderkit's voice was faint. Zari didn't turn around. She was too distracted by what she'd just said.

"Yeah! We are RogueClan! No stray can beat us!"

"Lead us into battle, Mosspaw!" Coalkit yelled.

More play fighting took place. Across the street and hidden in the shadows, a cat observed. Yellow eyes filled with irritation, Hawkstrike surpressed a hiss. Fallfur was a warrior! And Mosspaw was an apprentice. Why were they playing with kits? Fallfur should be hunting in that park, the orange cat thought. And Mosspaw should be bringing water to the elders.

"When I'm second in command, it will change," he assured himself.


	13. Chapter 13

Light from the nearly full moon shone into a lone window rimmed with gold. Silver eyes opened suddenly. The gold dragoness lifted her head off of her pillow. She looked down at the soft, hot pink fabric her bed was made of. It was just a dream. She'd been dreaming a very vivid dream.

She'd dreamt that she was a feline, laying with three others. She'd dreamt of waking up and seeing a shadow stalking towards her. The last thing she'd seen before waking up, was large sharp fangs. Cavvile woke in the bed next to hers.

"Nakir? Something wrong?" he asked without lifting his head.

"Yes. Do you remember the realm you banished Zari to? I had a dream that..." she stopped talking when she realized Cavvile had fallen asleep again.

Mumbling to herself, Nakir rose to her feet and quietly exited the room. She ambled to a balcony overlooking the landscape. Mountains could be seen in the horizon. Closer to the leviating palace, she saw a lush forest. Her dream, she knew, was about a cat in the realm where Zari would spend the rest of her life. She recalled no greenery from the dream. Only a backgroud of grey.

The star was supposed to lead Zari to a peaceful forest, but would the banished cat make it there?

She sensed death. Death was close to Zari, disturbingly close. The gold dragoness wondered if she should send help.

"Mother?"

She looked down to see Niz staring up at her with concered eyes. _Oh, why should it matter what happens to Zari?_ She thought at first. But she was a gold dragoness, and her position required her to take the high road. "Just a dream," she said to her hatchling.

"Was it a special dream?"

"Yes, but you needn't worry. It's not like the last one."

"But someone's in danger?"

"Yes. Zari is."

"You'll help her though, right?"

She admired her hatchling. Niz had a kinder and more forgiving heart than Nakir herself had. She gazed lovingly at her battle-scarred offspring and replied, "I'll do what I can to take care of it, myself."


	14. Chapter 14

Upset voices woke Zari, and she sat up and to ask what happened. "Featherkit's missing!" Mosspaw replied before running off to search with Emeraldfire.

Fogtail headbutted her shoulder and said, "help us look!"

Zari got up and ran in a random direction. Sunset was not far off, but human activity was far from over. She scanned the area for any sign of the grey tabby kit. She saw a familiar cat standing in an alley across the road. Zari saw that he was missing a paw and immediately knew who it was. She rushed in that direction, narrowly missing being hit by a car. Pharaoh was waiting for her.

"Where's Featherkit?" she asked feeling surprisingly angry.

"Safe... for now."

Zari hissed at how much the stray was enjoying the situation. "What do you want?"

"First of all, information. Something helped you the last time we met. What was it? Certainly not a cat."

"You wouldn't understand."

"You don't know that. Tell me what it is. What _you _are. Why did this creature appear soon after you did?"

"I don't suppose you've ever heard of dragons," she replied after a pause.

Pharaoh tilted his head. "Giant lizards? Is that what you are?"

"Dragons are more than that, but you seem to get the idea of our general appearance. I'm what's called a prism dragon and Natra is helping me get somewhere."

"The other dragon?"

"She's an insomnia dragoness."

"And where exactly are you going?"

Zari's claws made contact with the stone. "I'm going to a portal that'll take me to my home world and the Clan is going to their new home. Why does any of this matter to you?"

"Hm. Do you know anything about this new place?"

"No. Where is Featherkit?"

"Follow me," said Pharaoh before running out of the alley.

Zari easily kept up with the stray cat as he lead her towards a less busy area. Steelclaw and Glasspaw appeared behind her on the way. Pharaoh padded confidently into a hole in the stone. Warily, she followed. This could be a trap, she thought while her eyes adjusted. But what choice did she have? Zari wanted to find the missing kit.

The sound of running water became louder the deeper they went. She was surprised to see that there was no water in the group's lair. She recognized some of these cats, others were new. Light from the rising full moon shone in from a hole far above them. From the look of it, Zari guessed the hole was in an abandoned building.

"Featherkit?" Steelclaw called.

"Yes, where is our little guest?" Pharaoh questioned.

"We uh, sort of lost her," one clumsy looking black and white cat said.

"You lost her?" Pharaoh's voice was calm, but his right eye twitched and his fur fluffed up. "She's a kit. How do you 'lose' a kit?"

Zari heard Steelclaw hiss beside her. "Where is she?"

"I don't know. Apparently none of us do. Oh well," the three-legged cat said. "We have the information we needed."

"Information?" Glasspaw said on Zari's other side.

"You decieved me!" Zari's enraged voice echoed.

"Where's Featherkit, you roach dung?" Steelclaw screamed.

The other strays gathered around Pharaoh. There were a lot less than there were before. It would be no easy task, but the three cats had a chance of winning the oncoming battle. But wasn't fighting supposed to be left to wild animals? Did Zari really want _more _scars criss-crossing her pelt? This battle would leave her looking even more horrible.

But why didn't she care?

She was finally starting to understand the feeling she had. Ever since she was a hatchling, Zari had been obsessed with appearance. She'd never played with the other dragons. She'd never taken the time to really relax. She'd never expressed anger with her claws.

If she'd played, her wings would've been dirty. If she'd relaxed, she might've let her scales be scratched. If she'd attacked anyone, blood would've stained her beautiful claws. And why allow a lesser creature to trick her into doing such a thing?

She finally understood the feeling now. It was relief. Zari had spent every waking moment trying to maintain what made her better than others. But she no longer had anything to lose. She'd played with the kits. She would unleash her anger on these cats. Later, she would relax.

At first, she defended herself however she could from the enemy attacks. Something strange happened. As though someone else was guiding her claws, Zari's attacks became skillful. She didn't have a clue how this was. She didn't have much time to think about it in the chaos of battle. She knew how to fight. Right now, that was all that mattered.

Darkwood's battle cry echoed in the cave. The dark tabby charged into the mass of fighting cats. He tackled a yellow cat with matted fur. Hawkstrike clawed a large grey cat into submission before looking around for Pharaoh. Rainstep and Fogtail battled side by side against three strays. Mosspaw attacked the awkward black and white cat with surprising ferocity. Emeraldfire and Ironpaw were shredding a tabby and white she-cat.

Bellpaw ran in alone behind the other cats. She looked afraid but determined. Zari's own battle was going well. It wasn't long before most of the cats had retreated. Bellpaw struggled to keep a small brown cat pinned. Darkwood walked over to them.

"Now," the Clan leader's voice was the only one that echoed now. "tell us where our missing kit is and maybe I won't leave you outside the nearest cageplace."

The stray's eyes widened. "Where cats go...?"

"And never come out."

"She disappeared! There one minute and gone the next. I don't know how she escaped!"

Darkwood's eyes narrowed. "You're either lying or you're in a group of cats whose collective brain is the size of a flea's poo."

Ironpaw laughed and said, "or both."

"She's not anywhere around here," Glasspaw reported as she reentered the cave. Darkwood flicked his tail, signaling for Bellpaw to release their captive. She did and the stray left as quickly as he could.

They searched for days but couldn't find the missing kit. Despite Graveltail's objections, the Clan carried on. It took a few more days of travel, they made it to the edge of the city.


	15. Chapter 15

"Now what?"

Zari wasn't sure how to answer Glasspaw's question. Dawn was coming to the almost completely abandoned part of the city. Small buildings remained empty aside from the decaying furniture within them. Most of the cats, including the sunlight-phobic Natra, waited in one of them. Zari was exploring just a little further before returning. Mosspaw and her sister came along.

"I don't understand," said Mosspaw as she ran up to them. "The wall goes on forever! Why would they build something like this?"

"Don't try to figure Humans out," Glasspaw replied, her tail twitching.

In front of Zari was a dip in the stone, a few tail legnths deep. It was mostly dry. Beyond that was a wall. It looked tall as the towers they'd left behind. The disappearing star was beyond the wall. How were they supposed to get past this? She climbed into the dip to get some water and Glasspaw followed carrying a sponge, mumbling to herself about Steelclaw.

–

"A wall? That is peculiar."

"We couldn't find a way around it. There's no uncovered dirt in the area, so we can't dig. The only possible way is to go over it, and there aren't any buildings tall enough."

Mosspaw's words didn't seem to bother the Clan leader. "We'll find a way," he said.

"No one else seems to think so."

"Tell them not to worry."

Mosspaw exited the room and looked around for her mother. Fallfur was eating a blue bird next to Glasspaw. The two cats were silent as the tabby approached. "Is something wrong?"

"Fallfur's as irritating as Steelclaw!"

"You're the one who refuses to follow the rules!" Fallfur yelled back.

"I'll start when this 'Clan' is more like one."

Mosspaw opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it.

"You act as if you know all about Clans!" their mother voiced Mosspaw's thoughts.

"You act like you don't know anything at all about them!"

"And you're such an expert?"

"I know more than _you_!"

Rage filled the calico's, normally kind, blue eyes. "And just how do you know everything?"

"Can I say something?" Mosspaw finally asked.

"NO!" both cats screamed at the same time.

Mosspaw sighed, picked up a mouse from the small fresh-kill pile, and walked towards the elders.

–

Fogtail and Ironpaw headed in one direction, followed by Windfang and Bellpaw. Rainstep, Emeraldfire, Mosspaw, and Shadefeather went in the other direction. Zari gazed at her surroundings. The buildings around here were too short and far away for any cat to jump from a roof to the wall. Maybe...

"Where's Natra?" she asked Leafwhisker, who was sitting nearby.

"Haven't seen her since we left."

Zari ran towards a building that looked like all the others. This building had a single difference: the tall metal structure on it's roof. The tower looked like it was just below the gathering clouds. She jumped on several different kinds of debris. It took a few minutes, but she finally made it to the top. She walked to another side of the building and looked down at the Clan.

_Why do they accecpt me? _The thought seemed to come out of nowhere. She looked worse than every cat in that group. And since Thunderkit could see the star, they didn't really need her.

Never mind. It didn't matter anyway. She was on her way back to the realm of prism dragons. They probably wouldn't accept her, and if they did, not nearly as much as the Clan cats. But Zari didn't belong in this Human realm.

She looked up at the tower, then at the wall.

–

Nakir struggled to stay asleep. The scent of death was powerful in her dream. As her vision focused again, she could see the banished Zari look from a metal tower, to the wall. The idea just might work, the dragoness thought. Nakir's vision blurred again and she had to take a moment to regain her place.

She only had one chance at this. She hoped she could do it right with this menacing presence distracting her.

–

She heard a creaking sound. Zari stepped back as it grew louder. Sparks erupted from the base of the tower just before it fell. The sound of collision shocked her eardrums and vines hung from the fallen tower. A dent had been made in the middle. Zari stood like a statue for a few seconds before walking back to the edge.

Snowstripe yelled, "what did you do?" while Blizzardkit and Vinekit hid behind her.

"I didn't do anything!"

She climbed back down and rejoined them. Everyone seemed happy about the bridge, but unsure what to do about climbing the final few tail-legnths. Ironpaw was complaining about dirt falling on his head when the tower fell.

"Hello?" it was a fluffy brown cat standing on the top of the wall. "What's going on?"

"Maybe he can help us," Darkwood said. "We're trying to get over the wall! Can you help us?"

The cat paused and replied, "I can try!"

The cat waited for them at the other end of the bridge. "Zari, lead the way up," Darkwood was unusually impatient.

Graveltail slowly carried Icekit up the dangerous bridge. Rainstep was just behind with Coalkit. The brown cat reached down and pulled Icekit to a much safer spot before helping Graveltail climb up. The process was repeated with Snowstripe's kits, though they were much harder to carry.

"You found a way across!" Natra's voice surprised her.

"Where were you?"

"I was looking for a way past the wall."

"Well, I've found one."

Natra's tail swished. "I know that _now_."

Oneclaw and Lizardtail were making it to the wall. Whiteroad and Emberfur crossed safely after them. By now, there were a few Clan cats on the other side helping everyone get down safely. Emeraldfire crossed and spoke with the brown cat while they took turns helping the apprentices climb up. Steelclaw was just behind Ironpaw. A loud crow call startled Shadefeather. She tripped. She held on with her front paws as Hawkstrike rushed to help her. They both made it across. Darkwood was the last to make it.

"It looks a park! But with more trees," Blizzardkit said as the leader jumped down from one.

"What is it?" asked Thunderkit.

"It's a forest," the brown cat said. "It's small, but full of food."

"Not nearly large enough to support us," Emeraldfire said as she returned. "Everyone, I think you should see this."


	16. Chapter 16

"The wall was built after something called an Earthquake destroyed this city," the brown cat explained, his yellow eyes curious as he glanced behind him. "The Humans built it to make sure their new city wouldn't be destroyed. Somehow the wall protects them. I think it goes underground too."

"I wonder how a wall is supposed to help?" Leafwhisker said as she examined a large crack in the stone.

Clouds had completely filled the visible sky. Zari couldn't see the star anymore, and needed to say something.

"Thank you for helping us, Bark."

"Darkwood," Zari interrupted. "I can't see the star. It's being block by the clouds."

"Not at all?"

"Not at all."

Darkwood looked behind them. Hawkstrike was closest to the three cats in front. Leafwhisker and Steelclaw were a few tail-lengths away from the group to one side, keeping watch. Fogtail and Twilightgaze were doing the same on the other side. Glasspaw was carrying Icekit in the back of the group. Mosspaw was helping Whiteroad keep up.

Darkwood sighed. "Do you need somewhere to stay?" Bark asked. "I know of a safe building. Shelter from the rain, and it's spacious."

Darkwood was about to reply. Before he could, Bark ran ahead. The brown cat jumped over a large chunk pavement and onto the hood of a car. There he waited for the Clan to catch up, before running off again. Thankfully everyone was able to navigate the ravaged city unharmed. Bark led them into a large building as thunder sounded.

"Are we stopping?" asked Thunderkit.

"I think so," Vinekit whispered back.

"Panther! I'm back!" Bark yelled. "And we have... company."

"Company?" a green-eyed black feline stepped out from behind a toppled desk. Her own fur wasn't nearly as long, but her pelt was thick. Zari noticed something else about Panther too: she was a queen, not far from kitting.

Rain began to pour heavily on the city. Everyone started to break up into their usual groups. Warriors conversed and apprentices spoke to each other. The elder cats rested together in one corner of the room while the kits played with Panther's tail. Graveltail and Snowstripe appeared to have made a new friend. Darkwood spoke with Bark, probably explaining their situation to him.

Zari of course, kept her distance.

"Why don't you go talk to someone?" asked Natra.

"Have you seen my appearance? I look terrible now! Worse than any of them."

"That doesn't mean you're beneath them."

"What are talking about? Of course it does," Zari replied, only now feeling sadness about it.

Natra looked exhausted, as though trying to explain breath powers to a newly hatched amnesia dragon. "Appearance isn't everything. You're no less than you were before Hawkstrike's attack. Now go," she said, pushing Zari towards the apprentices.

"Where are you going?" she asked Natra as the other grey cat headed for the doorway.

Natra simply said, "I'm thirsty."

Zari walked over to Mosspaw and sat at the tabby's side. "How did you get that scar?" Ironpaw questioned, referring to the scar on Glasspaw's front left leg.

Glasspaw was lying on her side, not paying much attention. "I don't feel like telling that story. I'm hungry. Haven't eaten since day."

"It's from her first battle," Bellpaw explained. "She and Steelclaw were attacked by a cat known as Thorn on their way back to camp. Glasspaw escaped with the fresh-kill and Steelclaw gave him a lethal wound."

"Thorn was the biggest danger to us before Pharaoh," Mosspaw said. "Hi, Zari."

"Zari, I've been meaning to ask where you're from," Bellpaw said.

"Somewhere very far away."

Ironpaw's tail twitched. "That tells us SO much."

"It's a huge territory. There's a forest, and meadows full of wild flowers. I lived on a mountain, in a cave behind a waterfall."

"Sounds amazing," Mosspaw said quietly.

_It is, _Zari thought. _But I would be so out of place among the others. Would they really accept me as much as these cats do?_

_No. You would be an outcast. _There was that voice again. _After the way you acted at the gold dragons' lair, you would never be truly accepted by them._

Zari argued, _But I was better than Niz, then!_

By now, everyone had carried on the conversation without her. She backed away from the group and went to look for Natra. She could't find the insomnia dragoness anywhere in the building. It was taking her a while to get a drink of water! Especially since it was raining.

"Where's Natra?" she asked Darkwood.

"Haven't seen her."

–

Midnight came and went as the rain continued. Shadefeather's fur was bristled to it's limit. She'd been waiting to talk to Darkwood ever since her last conversation with Thunderkit. Maybe now wasn't the time? But the Clan leader wasn't busy. She was just a timid member of the Clan, who was she to say what their name should be?

But she had to do this.

"Darkwood? Can we talk?"

Darkwood looked up from grooming his tail. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing. I just... had an... idea."


	17. Chapter 17

Zari woke at sunhigh, unable to remember when she fell asleep. The rain had stopped, and for the first time in a while, her eyes had to deal with bright sunlight. Mosspaw woke beside her a moment after. The two she-cats began to groom their fur as Glasspaw awoke nearby.

"Where's Bark?" Mosspaw asked Rainstep as the siamese passed by them.

"Hunting."

Hawkstrike was eating a mouse. "Bark left before I woke up, and this was supposed to be for Panther, but Emeraldfire brought her a squirrel."

"Have you seen Natra?"

The orange cat looked irritably at her. "No."

"Wanna go hunting?" Mosspaw asked.

It took a moment for Zari to realize the question was directed at her. "Alright."

They exited the building and she was blinded by sunlight. As her eyes adjusted, Zari wondered just how to hunt. She followed Mosspaw through the deserted landscape. Nature was rebuilding itself here. Grass and weeds grew in the cracks of the stone. Moss blanketed the roof of a building they passed by. She paused to stare at the fallen structure.

She looked to her left and saw movement in a small tree. The tree looked crooked, forced to grow in an odd way due to growing in the ruins. Then, it happened. All she needed to know about hunting was there in her mind, so suddenly that her head throbbed. She wasn't concerned about her headache at the time. She wanted to try out her new skills.

Zari stepped lightly towards the tree. Mosspaw looked on with curiousity. Zari's grey pelt blended in well with her surroundings. Her paws moved quietly from one rock to another. She moved forward until she could see the feathers of a pigeon. Just a little further...

Now! She jumped as high as she could and extended her jagged claws. She felt the bird's wings beating frantically against her face as it tried to get away. Branches scratched her skin as she ended the life of her prey. She held it high. Zari stood on a branch and looked down, expecting to see ground. She didn't. Beneath her, was a chasm. It was so deep she couldn't see the bottom.

Fear made her fur fluff up. Far drops were never a problem when she'd had wings. This was different. The memory of losing her wings replayed in her mind while she backed away. Her wings shattered. They were gone. Cavvile said they would no longer exist. Would the gold dragon really have said that if he didn't mean it?

_But Natra said he's changed his mind. When I return to dragon form, will I have wings again?_

She fell backwards, to the concrete below. She laid there in shock as Mosspaw ran up to her. "What happened? You got the bird."

"I-the... look!" She pointed with her nose.

Mosspaw walked over to the edge of the chasm, and hurried back. "Ok, I understand now," she said with nervousness in her voice. "Let's hunt somewhere else."

But Zari couldn't focus at all on hunting. A wingless prism dragon? Who ever heard of such a thing? But she couldn't stop thinking that that was what she would be upon returning to her home realm. Mosspaw caught a mouse and a bird. They headed back to their temporary camp.

"There you are!" Emeraldfire yelled at her apprentice when they got back.

Mosspaw dropped her prey at the makeshift fresh-kill pile. Zari did the same. "What's wrong?" the tabby asked timidly.

"You left! Did anyone tell you to go hunting?"

"I just thought-"

"No, you didn't! You didn't think! If you had thought, you wouldn't have gone off without asking me!"

"Emeraldfire!" Zari interrupted. She wasn't sure why she was so angry.

The fire colored warrior glared at her. But unlike Mosspaw, this glare didn't frighten Zari. "Don't interrupt me!"

"Don't interrupt Mosspaw. She was just trying to be helpful."

"She could've been much more helpful if she'd asked me if you could go hunting!" Emeraldfire turned to Mosspaw. "You should know better than to run off like that, and in unfamiliar territory!"

From nearby, Whiteroad yelled, "will you shut up already? Some cats are trying to sleep!"

"And besides," Emberfur said. "You wandered off more times than once as an apprentice!"

Emeraldfire growled and walked away. Zari was surprised, and Mosspaw looked surprised too. Did she just... defend someone? Zari couldn't recall a time in her life when she'd done such a thing. She'd never really considered anyone being worth defending.

For the rest of the day, she did nothing but think. Her appearance was terrible now. Yet these creatures, which were beneath her not long ago, they accepted her. Zari's dark grey pelt was riddled with scars, mostly from Hawkstrike's claws. Her eyes her grey. One ear was split. Her claws were long and jagged. When she returned to her dragon form...

Wait a minute.

She could hunt and fight now! She didn't have to return to her birth realm! She could stay with the Clan cats in their new home. In the realm of prism dragons, she would be out of place. The voice had confirmed that. She probably wouldn't have wings. None of the dragons there would want anything to do with her, and she couldn't blame them. But the Clan cats accepted her. She didn't know why. It confused her greatly. Aside from Hawkstrike, everyone in the Clan seemed generally accepting of her presence. They didn't seem to care at all about how horrible she looked.

How she gained the skills that she gained, Zari had no idea. That didn't really matter to her. For a reason unknown to her, she was just happy to be able to stay with the Clan. There was no doubt in her mind now that she didn't belong in the realm of prism dragons anymore.

_But are you sure that this is where you belong?_

She didn't get the chance to answer that question. A flash illuminated the outside world. It was followed by thunder, then rain. Everyone was silent. This meant they would be waiting another night to continue. Zari noticed Panther pacing back and forth at the entrace to the building. It was only now that she realized that Bark was still gone.

"Help!" Natra bounded through the doorway, pelt soaked and eyes wide.

"What is it?" Darkwood asked.

"What happened?" Ironpaw asked.

"It's Bark!"

Panther finally stopped pacing and ran up to the grey feline. Zari hurried to the entrance too. "Where is he?" the green-eyed feline questioned.

"This way!" said Natra before running off again. Panther ran ahead of Zari into the rain.

She didn't know if anyone else was coming along too. She tried to pick up the sound of pawsteps behind her, but heard nothing but the sounds of the storm. Thunder hurt Zari's ears and she guessed the lightning that made it had struck nearby. She couldn't even see Natra's light grey fur. She just followed Panther. The queen slipped on the rubble, giving Zari a chance to run ahead of her.

She allowed her claws to unsheath as she tried to find Natra. The insomnia dragoness was quick. She had to be quick too if she was going to ask Natra what she wanted to. The stone underfoot broke one of her claws however, and she had to slow down and retract them.

"Natra!" her voice was barely audible.

"Here!" the voice was so faint she hardly heard it.

It was among the remains of a partially fallen sky scraper where she found them. First, Zari saw red among the rocks. Water was washing away the cat's blood. Crouched forlornly beside a motionless body, was Natra. The insomnia dragoness stared at the two approaching cats, her sapphire colored eyes full of despair.

"I-I don't know what happened!"

There was a deep puncture wound in the brown cat's neck. Tufts of fur were scattered around him. The many scratches this cat had received were still bleeding. Bark's yellow eyes were lifeless. Panther stalked closer to the scene. Zari had been chasing Natra to find out where she'd been. Now her question was forgotten.

"What could've done this?" Panther's voice was nothing more than a whisper.

"I don't know..." Zari heard Natra say.

The rain became light enough for her to hear the coming pawsteps. Hawkstrike appeared beside Zari, and surprisingly he didn't speak to her with irritation or distain in his voice. "What happened?" he asked, staring at Bark's body.

"We don't know," she replied.

Steelclaw and Glasspaw looked around for the attacker. She heard Shadefeather's voice after a few moments of silence. "Zari, your claw is bleeding."

Hawkstrike glanced at her broken claw. "Yes, you and Panther should get back."

"Who put you in charge?" the black feline questioned, a sudden edge to her voice.

"Darkwood. We'll bring Bark back with us after we find the rat-heart that attacked him."

For once, Zari didn't mind listening to the orange tabby. "Natra, Panther, we should go."

–

Rain water was getting into the building. Every cat sat quietly in the shadows. Panther's nose was buried in Bark's fur. Zari once again remembered the question she wanted to ask. "Where were you?" she questioned Natra.

"Never mind that. Who do you think could have killed that cat?"

Zari couldn't help but be suspicious.

"You don't think it was me, do you?"

"It _is_ strange how you keep disappearing. And it was you who found the cat."

Natra angrily replied, "insomnia dragons like to be alone. We become very stressed out if around others for very long. But I'll stay by your side from now on if it will ease your suspicions."

"Fine! Let's go. I want to talk to Mosspaw."

Did Zari belong in this realm, among the Clan cats? She wasn't sure yet. She knew that she no longer had a place in the land of prism dragons. She recalled a time when her mother had spoken of the three time fairies. One was of the present. She was the mother of the past and future fairies. The fairy of the past never changed, while the future fairy's personality changed almost constantly. It was supposedly because the past was final, and the future was ever-changing.

The way things were now, it seemed unlikely that the Clan was in her future. Maybe she could fix that?


	18. Chapter 18

It was still drizzling by the time dawn came. Rainstep and Fogtail took Bark's body somewhere to be buried. Hawkstrike had a defeated look in his eyes, upset about not finding the friendly stray's killer. It was him who'd been leading the group of cats last night. Mosspaw guessed he was thinking he'd failed as she spoke with Zari.

"...and when an apprentice becomes a warrior, it's our Clan's tradition for them and the leader to hook their own claws to eachother's. Since Darkwood doesn't have any front claws, they just touch paws when a cat gets warrior status."

"Why is such a gesture needed?" Zari asked.

"It's not exactly _needed. _It's just tradition. And it's only done when an apprentice reaches warrior status, not when a stray joins. They just get their Clan name. I think Bellpaw is going to be a warrior soon."

"Interesting," was her reply. She and Mosspaw had spoken for most of the night. All sorts of new information was fresh in her mind. So far, nothing Mosspaw said had caused Zari to have second thoughts. The more she knew about them, the more she wanted to know. Would she ever receive a Clan name? Even Whiteroad looked better than her now...

It wasn't long before sleep overcame Zari. Instead of peaceful rest, she got quite the opposite.

She was standing in the middle of a beautiful bridge. It was made of white stone, and emerald green moss grew in patches on the long bridge. But to just say it was long would be an understatement. It was long as her family's mountain was tall. On one side was a bright meadow. Even from so far away, she could see unicorns prancing around in it. She could smell the light magical air.

On the other side, was a forest. The forest was dark and obscure. It was mysterious and, a little creepy. There was little magic there. On one side was her birth land. On one side was where she'd grown up, it was the only place she'd given any thought before all this started. It was the place she'd always considered home. On the other side... she didn't know. The other side was a place she'd never seen. It didn't have a very welcoming look. On one side was a place she knew. On the other side, a place of uncertainty.

_You still have a choice, _she heard the voice whisper. _You can go back._

Zari sat there, unable to come up with words to describe how she felt. She would be an outcast if she went back! She would be a wingless prism dragon, not only beneath everyone there, but despised by everyone. The Clan cats didn't hate her. There was a chance she had a place among them.

At the same time, she realized, that living with the Clan cats was dangerous and difficult. Even after they settled in their new place, they would still have to hunt to eat. There would be danger of predators hunting them. Even though she knew how to hunt and fight, there would always be a chance of an undefeatable enemy. What would she eat during Winter?

_Choose._

"But I don't-" suddenly the bridge began to crumble. It broke away faster than she could move. She found herself falling into a void of blackness.

What she didn't see was Dewleaf, observing with a worried expression at the fact that Zari had backed away towards the meadow before falling.

"Wake up!"

She opened her eyes to see Mosspaw's face. "What is it?"

"The sun's setting and the sky is clear. We can continue now."

She sat up and looked around as she groomed herself. Glasspaw and Fallfur were bickering, Mosspaw too timid to interfere. Whiteroad was speaking with the twins while Emberfur woke up. Fogtail was teaching Ironpaw a battle move.

"Let all cats of our Clan gather for a meeting!" Panther sat in front of the desk as the Clan gathered around it. Darkwood sat on the dusty Human structure, his eyes showing enthusiasm. "First, I announce a new member to our group. Panther has decided to join us."

Ignoring the irritable voices, he continued. "Panther, from this moment on, you will be Pantherclaw."

Pantherclaw seemed to be about to say something, but was interrupted. "We're letting _another_ stray join us?" Steelclaw questioned loudly.

"Something you forget, Steelclaw, is that our Clan was started by strays. According to many, we still are. Do you think a forest-born Clan would truly accept us? There's nothing special about us, we _are_ strays. Just a bunch o' stray cats that annoy Humans with our very existance."

The already depressing mood became even worse. Zari wondered just where Darkwood was going with this.

"But you know what?" he continued. "We are a bunch of stray cats who've survived generation after generation, in a different kind of forest. One with trees made of glass and stone. A forest full metal Human creations, that kill cats instantly. We have survived for moons in a land where no traditional Clan would. And we may be pests to Humans, but they've tried and they have failed to destroy us."

Cats were looking more optimistic now, as Darkwood finished his speech.

"We might be strays but we're of a different kind. We are the rogue cats that stand together, to form a new kind of Clan."

A high pitched voice exclaimed from the growing shadows, "we are RogueClan!"

Darkwood's differently shaded eyes were kind as he nodded to Thunderkit. "We are RogueClan."

"RogueClan..." Hawkstrike's voice was uncertain.

"RogueClan!" Emeraldfire yelled.

Leafwhisker shared the enthusiasm. "We are RogueClan!"

The excited voices of cats filled the air as the last rays of sunlight disappeared. Zari's memory of the night she first spoke the name replayed. Surprised, but happy, she joined in. Natra looked happy too. Even Pantherclaw seemed joyus, having witnessed her Clan receive its name.

The excitement did not fade as they traveled. Zari led the way, her dream forgotten. She walked confidently on the rubble and stone. She jumped from car to car on what was once a busy highway. She jumped over a deep crack in the earth. She crawled under a rusty fence, the cats of RogueClan behind her every step of the way.

Natra stayed close, and spoke of the portal more times than once.


	19. Chapter 19

The half moon had just risen over the destroyed city, casting its light on the traveling group. Zari led the way as usual. Darkwood was by her side, and Natra wasn't far. Mosspaw was somwhere near the back helping with kits. Pantherclaw's had still yet to come, but it wouldn't be much longer.

She hadn't eaten in while. Zari heard her stomach growling again. She wondered when someone would suggest hunting, or if Darkwood would agree. Could she really live like this when the cold season came? As much as she liked the idea of being in RogueClan, she missed not having to hunt her food.

_You still have a choice, _the words echoed in her mind.

"Look's like there's something up ahead. Twilightgaze!" The black furred cat hurried to the front of the group at Darkwood's call. "Run ahead and see if there's anything blocking our path."

Zari focused on the horizon. Sure enough, something wasn't right about it. At first she couldn't tell what it was exactly. As they grew closer, she realized the problem. Twilightgaze returned and informed Darkwood of their obstacle.

"A tree-legnth across?"

"At least."

"And you didn't see a way to get over?"

"Not in the area. If there is a way, it's not anywhere nearby."

They stopped when they reached the chasm. Zari looked around and saw no way across. All the buildings here were either completely obliterated or still standing. No possible bridge in sight. Darkwood sent Twilightgaze, Fogtail, and Fallfur in one direction while he and a few other cats went in the other.

A few minutes passed of her and Natra sitting quietly together. The other grey cat's tail twitched impatiently as another growl came from Zari's stomache. So far, no more cats had died. It only fueled her unease. Ever since Natra agreed to stay nearby, things had been quiet. Zari was becoming more and more confused. Why would Cavvile send a violent dragoness to help her reach the portal? Gold dragons were supposed to be peaceful.

Finally the insomnia dragoness spoke up. "Do you want to go hunt-"

"Attack!"

Out from the shadows emerged an army of cats. It looked as though Pharaoh's group had quadrupled in size. Battle cries filled the air and echoed thoughout the ghostly streets. The strays surrounded them, coming from every corner but the drop. Were they trying to make RogueClan fall into the chasm? Zari had time for one thought before claws reached her skin.

_Why is he still coming after us?_

She battled two strays with Natra by her side. It didn't take long for the enemies to flee. They brought down another cat and Natra questioned when Zari learned how to fight. Sapphire colored eyes full of worry, she left to defend Emberfur and Oneclaw. Zari tackled a tabby cat and gave them a hard blow to the face. She was prepared to chase them away, when Glasspaw's voice caught her attention.

"Where's Pantherclaw?"

A single paw swiped at a hind leg. She fell to the stone and felt teeth puncture the skin on the back of her neck. The tabby she was fighting grabbed her front paw and twisted. A pained screech erupted from her mouth. Her entire foot throbbed, even though only two claws had been torn. Her broken claw was even more so now. The one next to it was not in much better shape.

Zari was too distracted by the pain in her foot to notice she was being dragged away from the chaos. When she did realize this fact, she realized she hardly had enough energy to fight whoever it was. Eventually the sounds of battle grew quiet. Her vision grew fainter until she drifted into unconsciousness.

–

She woke to silence. A lone drop of cold water landed on her face, sending chills up her spine. Zari lifted her head and gazed into the darkness. She could see quiet well. A spotlight shone in the middle of her prison, shadows of something vine-like within the circle. She could make out where the walls were. Aside from that, she could see two green eyes observing her from the opposite side of the cave.

"Zari?"

"Pantherclaw? What happened?"

"Isn't it obvious? We've been captured. There's something increadibly... disturbing about Pharaoh."

"Aside from the fact that he's obsessed with us?"

The vine-like things parted, and the shadow of a cat now blocked out the moonlight. "Zari, step onto the metal thing below the hole."

"Don't," Pantherclaw whispered, her eyes wide.

Unafraid, Zari replied, "don't worry," as she did what she was told.

The circular thing began to float. It carried her to the ground floor of a building. Cats were all around her. There was no way she could've fought her way out. She was unable to run. In fact, her walk was much like Pharaoh's now. Her foot began to throb again.

"You're not a cat, are you?"

"Of course I'm a cat!" the stray's angry voice echoed. "Come. I want to tell you a story."

Zari followed him outside and little ways from the building. She wondered if now was the time to run. Of course it was! So why didn't she? "What do you want?" she questioned.

"Right now, I want you to listen to my story. Once upon a time, being a cat meant more than it does now. Humans did more than just respect cats. Felines were royalty! Treasured more than the rarest of jewels, held at a higher regard than Human rulers. There was once a time when Humans could speak cat and cat could speak Human. Once upon a time, in a far away desert, I was a king.

Oh, the Human I lived with was indeed popular. But it was I who was pharoah of the kingdom. My pelt was a different color back then. What that color was, I can't remember. It's been quiet a few moons. I think it might've been the color of the sand. Or the color of the sun.

That was the time when cats were strong. They weren't afraid to attack any Human that angered them. If a cat scratched a Human, the other Humans knew their friend must've done something wrong. Now... Anyway, a creature called a griffin arrived at my palace one day, injured. I told my Humans to help it. And it gave me a gift. It gave me the gift of a drastically prolonged lifespan."

"You're a cat from the ancient times of this realm?"

"I am. Cats used to have magical abilities too, before Humans destroyed it all. Moons passed. Soon enough, any cat still in touch with the little magic left was killed. They were accused of being evil, then murdered." Pharaoh's claws made contact with the stone. "I want somewhere peaceful to live out the rest of my life. I want to be in a place with no Humans."

"My birth realm."

"Exactly. There would have to be a beacon of some kind. Where ever the Clan is going, the portal won't be there. Maybe it'll be further, but it won't be where they settle. You don't seem to want to get to the portal. Not as much as before. I can't just follow you with the faith that you'll go all the way there. I have to make sure."

Zari glared at him. "Why should I help you?"

"Because if you don't, I'll wait for your 'Clanmate' to give birth and kill her and all the newborn kits!" Pharaoh replied with an insane glint in his yellow eyes.

As if on cue, one of the strays ran up to them and said, "the Clan cat's kitting."

"What perfect timing!" said Pharaoh before running off.

Zari followed as quickly as she could. Already weak, she fell far behind. She jumped onto the circular metal thing when it was half way down. She panted as it touched the cave floor. Pharaoh carried a few strands of the vine-like thing in his mouth, seemingly unaware the spikes had cut his nose. The last of three kits had just been born.

Pain went up her leg, as Zari was too tired to only stand on three legs anymore. Her vision blurred as Pharaoh approached the trembling queen. "There used to be a trick one could use to control a snake," he said. "Only, this isn't a snake. It's barbed wire. And I don't need any tricks to wrap it around your neck."

"W-what are you?" Pantherclaw asked. Pharaoh dropped his weapon on the floor and it began to move. It slithered closer to the queen and her newborn kits. Pantherclaw stood in front of them.

"Pharaoh," Zari's voice was too faint to hear. She heard a kit mew go from its normal volume to an earsplitting screech. "Pharaoh!"

The barbed wire fell to the stone. Pantherclaw pulled it away from her kit and started licking the baby's wound. Zari didn't know one could be so cruel, but not only had the stray intended to kill them, he'd intended to kill the kits first, making Pantherclaw's last moments even more horrible. She became well aware of her heart pounding with anger. She wanted to kill this cat, oh how she wanted to kill him. But she knew she couldn't. Now now. Right now, she had to give in.

"So?"

"Alright. I'll lead you there. All the way there. Just you. Don't bring along any other cats."

"I was planning to go alone anyway," he whispered.

"And stay with the Clan for as long as we're with them. I want to make sure there'll be no more sneak attacks."

"How am I to be sure they won't attack me?"

Zari's voice was sure, but she herself wasn't. "They won't," she stated. "You can defend yourself well enough anyway."

Pharaoh thought for a moment before saying, "alright. First thing's first, to go up and disband the group."

Pharaoh left, giving the two she-cats a few minutes alone. "He's coming with us?" Pantherclaw's voice was shocked.

"No," Zari sighed. "He's coming with me."


	20. Chapter 20

Energy from her anger was perhaps the only thing keeping Zari from collapsing. Pharaoh walked behind the two cats. She held a newborn kit in her mouth. Its pelt wasn't much lighter from her own. Pantherclaw carried the black kit with the torn ear. The brown kit clung to his mother's back, with support here and there from Zari.

"Vinepaw, your mentor will be Rainstep. Blizzardpaw, your mentor will be Leafwhisker. Lastly, Thunderpaw, your mentor will be Shadefeather. I- Zari! Pantherclaw!"

Hawkstrike was the first to get to them. The light orange cat was about to pick up the brown kit when he saw Pharaoh. "You!" he screamed, unsheathing his claws.

"Calm down, I'm here as a guest. Zari arranged it," the stray was all too happy to add.

"You invited him here?" Hawkstrike yelled more than asked.

"Had to," she said simply after putting down the grey kit. "Just trust me."

"Trust _you?_" was the disbelieving response.

Mosspaw hurried over and took the brown kit. The tabby apprentice started walking away towards Graveltail. Pantherclaw kept an eye on the kit between Zari's front legs. The whole Clan waited in silence. "Go. Take the kit," Zari said quietly to Hawkstrike. "I have to talk to Darkwood."

Hawkstrike loathed taking orders from her, but appearing to find no reasonable argument, took the remaining kit and walked behind Pantherclaw. Zari walked on three legs in the direction of the rock Darkwood was sitting on. She glanced at Natra, hoping the insomnia dragoness would get her message.

_I won't let him out of my sight, _Natra said telepathically.

Darkwood hopped down from his position and spoke quietly to Zari. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Pharaoh was going to kill Pantherclaw and her kits," she whispered back.

The confusion and anger Darkwood was hiding lessened. "But he's coming with us to our new territory?"

"No. He wants to go somewhere else. To a different place I can lead him to."

"He's deceiving you. At Pharaoh's signal, another attack will come."

"No. The group is disbanded."

"How do you know that for sure?"

Zari looked to the side, refusing to make eye contact with RogueClan's leader. "I don't. But he's agreed to no more attacks. This cat is more dangerous than you know, and I think-"

"Who gave you the right to make such decisions?" Darkwood questioned, his anger returning.

At one point in time, Zari would have said she didn't need to be given that right, that she'd already had it. At one point in time, she would've declared herself superior to all cats. Now she found herself unwilling to meet Darkwood's intense stare. This was more than just a member of RogueClan. This was the leader. Zari could remember a time when that would not have mattered to her.

For not so long ago, she would've proclaimed that she was a beautiful and awe-inspiring prism dragoness. She wouldn't have hesitated to challenge Darkwood's power. But that was also a time when she couldn't have cared less about Pantherclaw and her kits. This odd feeling she had... was it respect?

"No one did, Darkwood. But four lives were at stake and there was nothing else I could do."

Darkwood thought about her words for a minute. The Clan looked on, unable to hear the conversation but clearly wanting answers. "So be it," he said and then raised his voice. "Pharaoh will be traveling with us until we reach our new home land. Until we reach our destination, no cat is to attack him, so long as he doesn't attack."

"What about his followers?" asked Steelclaw.

"The group is broken up," Pharaoh answered.

"Just like that?" Fallfur wondered aloud.

"But he killed Earthpelt!" Hawkstrike couldn't help but argue.

"That may be so, but it seems we have little choice."

Pantherclaw spoke up. "Zari agreed to this so we wouldn't be killed."

Hawkstrike growled, but said nothing more. "We'll have to stop more frequently, but since a way to continue has been discovered, I see no reason to stay here much longer. Tomorrow night, we will carry on." Darkwood flicked his tail and went to see the new kits.

"I'm surprised at you!" Natra said, delighted as she approached. "You did something for someone other than yourself! Maybe Cavvile banishing you wasn't such a mistake after all."

"Zari!" Mosspaw ran up to her as Natra went to sit a few tail-legths away. "Are you ok? Have you cleaned your injuries yet?"

"No, I haven't."

"Well, you should. I'm surprised," Mosspaw said while Zari began cleaning herself. "I didn't think you would do something like that..."

She replied, "that's what Natra said."

"Well... Did you decide that Pantherclaw's appearance made her worth helping?"

"No, there wasn't time to think!"

"Oh... are you hungry?"

"If I were any hungrier, I would starve to death."

Mosspaw brought two mice over and they ate quietly while the moon reached its highest point. After that, she cleaned herself yet again before heading over to Pantherclaw. Mosspaw settled beside her. Thunderkit-now Thunderpaw- sat down too.

"What are their names?" Thunderpaw finally asked.

"Barkkit." Pantherclaw rested her tail on the brown one, then on the grey kit. "Stormkit." She then got to the black furred kit with a torn ear. "I don't know what to call her. Any ideas?"

"Maybe Ravenkit?" Thunderpaw said after a few moments of thought.

"Shadowkit?"

Zari stared at the kit. Its fur reminded her of the night sky on a moonless night. "Nightkit?"

"Nightkit." Pantherclaw repeated the name happily. "I like that one the best."

"Barkkit, Stormkit, and Nightkit!" Thunderpaw happily ran off to proclaim the names to everyone.

"Did you hear about Bellpaw?" asked Graveltail. "She got her warrior name! It's Bellchime."

"That's wonderful," Pantherclaw commented.

–

Hawkstrike glared at Pharaoh. As much as he respected his leader, this was too much! Allowing that murderer to travel with them? Darkwood must've lost his mind! That stray was responsible for the deaths of Hawkstrike's Clanmates! Maybe he would be chosen soon to be second in command. Maybe then, Darkwood would listen to him!

_But Zari rescued four cats by doing what she did, _he argued with himself. _Could there really have been another way to solve things?_

"Hawkstrike!"

"Shadefeather, where were you? Pharaoh is-"

"Never mind that, Emberfur is dead!"


	21. Chapter 21

"Have your suspicions been put to rest?"

There was an irritated glint in Natra's eyes as they walked. Emberfur's death simply couldn't have been caused by her. Natra had been with the Clan when Shadefeather came with the message. Why the fire colored cat had gone off on his own, no one seemed to know. This was the first time Natra had spoken to Zari since that night.

Darkwood had gone to the back of the group with Shadefeather, who apparently wanted to speak with him alone. Zari and Natra walked side by side, the Clan few tail legnths behind. She glanced back and saw Hawkstrike next to Pharaoh. Emeraldfire wasn't far from the stray's other side. The warriors were making a point to surround the black and white cat.

"Yes," Zari finally replied. "But I wonder who killed Emberfur."

"Me too. I'm thirsty," Natra said, before running in a random direction.

"You're always thirsty," Zari said quietly.

Her wounded foot was still sore, but at least she could walk on it. She'd hated having to mimic Pharaoh's walk. Their agreement was probably the only thing keeping him from killing every cat of RogueClan. What would she do when they reached the portal? Would she return to the land of prism dragons?

Ever since she'd stopped the death of Pantherclaw and her kits, Zari questioned why. Confusion vexed the dragoness-turned cat. Why _did_ she care? Aside from her appearance, what was different about her? Her thoughts drifted back to Niz. Zari now looked terrible in comparison to the hatchling. She remembered that night clearly.

She had been magnificent. Her talons had shone like pearls. Her scales had been flawless. Zari's mane had been the most elegant one at the tower. She remembered stretching her wings and seeing a multitude of colors radiate. But she also remembered the feeling of relief she'd gotten upon realizing she didn't have to go back. She sighed, not knowing what to do.

"Is something wrong?" Thunderpaw's voice came from just behind as the apprentice ran up to her.

She avoided the question. "What are you doing here?"

"Darkwood says to stop. There's going to be a Clan meeting."

Zari stopped and waited. "Let all cats of RogueClan gather for a meeting!"

–

The Clan leader stood on the hood of a car. Shadefeather waited just in front of it. The Clan needed to hear this message, and now. The dark tabby cat gazed down at the gathering cats. Oneclaw and Lizardtail padded slowly to the back of the crowd. Whiteroad had already found a spot near the front, her tail twitching irritably. Concern filled Mosspaw's gold colored eyes as she sat next to Graveltail. Steelclaw's blue eyes were glaring at Pharaoh.

Darkwood was momentarily distracted by memories. It'd been many moons since he became leader of RogueClan. His paws were bothering him more and more lately, and he knew he wasn't the only one to notice the white furs on his muzzle. Who would he choose to lead after his time as leader was through?

"Everyone," he began. "Shadefeather has received... a message."

"Are you sure that I should tell everyone?" she whispered, her fur bristled to its limit.

"They need to hear it from you. Come up here and tell them what you told me."

Shadefeather hesitantly jumped up to stand beside Darkwood. "A little while ago, I had a dream..." Her voice was faint.

"Speak up!" yelled an irritable Hawkstrike.

"I had a dream. I was on a smooth flat stone in the middle of a pond. There was another cat there, who said her name was Dewleaf."

"This meeting's about a dream?" Windfang questioned. Glasspaw, for some reason, looked highly interested.

"Dewleaf said that I was in MoonClan's territory, and that MoonClan are the ancestors of the Clans. She said she had a message: Before the rogue Clan finds its place, Song and Death will fight."

"And?" Rainstep yelled. "You had a dream, so what?"

Thunderpaw walked in front of the car. "Don't you remember what Earthpelt said before she died? 'Death is stalking the Clan'. So far, cats keep dying of the same kind of injury."

"We're supposed to believe that Death itself is stalking us?" Hawkstrike looked like he was about to attack the calico cat. "You weren't asked to speak."

"Neither were you," was Thunderpaw's calm reply. Zari found it amusing how the apprentice hadn't spoken in a rude way, and how it only seemed to further anger Hawkstrike that she didn't.

"M-maybe not Death itself, but in some form."

"Well how do we stop it?"

To Fallfur's question, Shadefeather replied, "I don't think we can. I think only whoever or whatever Song is can."

"So we just wait until this fight, while we're killed off one by one?" Emeraldfire questioned.

Outraged and disbelieving voices filled the air. The timid black cat was yelled at and laughed at for the remainder of the night. The last thing Zari saw before she closed her eyes that dawn, was Glasspaw going to speak with Shadefeather.

–

She sat on a bridge. On one side was the forest. On the other side was the meadow. She was having that dream again.. The bridge showed no sign of crumbling, but she knew it would soon. Zari's uncertainty had gone on for too long, it seemed. At least, that was the feeling she got. She'd been born in the realm of prism dragons, and yet she had no place there. She didn't belong there anymore. But did she belong in RogueClan?

Did she belong anywhere?

Her appearance was worse than she could've ever imagined before. She was beneath all prism dragons. She was beneath most cats, wasn't she? Even Pharaoh had a better appearance! Did that make him better than her? Rage filled Zari's now grey eyes at the though of what almost happened. She thought about how she looked now.

She was a small cat, with dark grey fur. Several injuries made her look even more terrible. Her body looked sickly and frail and her claws were jagged. But she couldn't be beneath Pharaoh! But the stray's thicker pelt meant less visible injuries. He definitely wasn't weak.

_But there is more to that creature than its appearance! He's more cruel than I ever was! I would never kill Mosspaw, Coalkit, or any RogueClan cat! I may seem weak, but I can fight! I may look as though I'm ill, but that doesn't mean I am! I can't be less than Pharaoh. There's more to us than how we look._

_Appearances aren't everything!_

Then came the voice. _Choose._

Appearances aren't everything... Zari looked at the welcoming meadow, thinking about how she would never be accepted there. She then looked at the eerie forest and at last made her decision. She wouldn't be going back to her birth realm. She took a step towards the forest as the bridge started to collapse. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her, and made it to the end.


	22. Chapter 22

Light from the full moon illuminated the pelts of the creatures known as cats. Nakir had a feeling of dread, which only grew worse the closer they got to their destination. Death was so close to Zari... When Cavvile banished her to that realm, neither gold dragon had predicted this. Would Zari make it to the forest?

_Focus, _she told herself. But she knew there was no point. She couldn't protect the grey cat from here. Her contact with that realm was weakening, and soon, she would lose her connection with it. Nakir was becoming more and more tired. Soon she would have to rest.

When that happened, Zari would be on her own.

–

The Clan had stopped to rest and hunt. Darkwood was out on a walk. If his paws could talk, they would probably be screaming all sorts of bad language at him. The thought amused him greatly. The cool night air reminded him of his first leaf-bare with RogueClan. He'd been Darkpaw then.

The tabby cat remembered those days clearly. There had only been glimpses of the sun for at least two moons. Either it rained or it snowed just about every day. Sometimes it was a mixture of both. The leader then, Swordclaw, starved to death along with a few others. It'd been a long and difficult time. Yet not one cat abandoned the Clan. Darkwood saw a tree amongst the stone and rubble. Could he climb it?

As though answering him, a familiar voice whispered in his ears. "Try."

So he jumped as high as he could, barely reaching the lowest branch. "Goldenleaf?"

"Up here. I want to show you something."

Following the voice of his supposedly dead mate, he jumped to the next branch, and the next. It wasn't long before he reached the highest point he could get to. A golden-furred she cat sat there waiting patiently. Her green eyes glowed bright as the full moon. She pointed with her nose to the horizon.

"Do you see that? Do you see anything in the distance?"

He narrowed his eyes as he stared ahead. There were some tall buildings, but beyond that he saw nothing. "I see the city."

"Yes, but do you notice anything else about what you see?"

A sudden realization appeared in the Clan leader's eyes. "We're getting close to the edge!"

"Soon you will feel grass under your feet again."

Darkwood turned to her. "Goldenleaf... what's MoonClan like?"

She purred. "You will know someday. For now you must choose someone to replace me."

"No one can replace you."

"Darkwood, you know I was terrible at being second in command. Now go," she said, before fading.

The RogueClan leader sighed and looked up at the full moon. Darkwood slowly made his way back, not really giving the choice much thought. It didn't take long for him to decide, his thoughts still focused on the golden tabby.

_I wonder if she'll be surprised._


	23. Chapter 23

"Let all cats of RogueClan gather for a meeting!"

Zari licked her paw a few more times and drew it over her split ear. She sat beside Mosspaw, now unconcerned with Natra's location. What was this meeting about? "What's going on now?" she questioned.

"It can't be very bad. Darkwood looks depressed, not alarmed."

"Be quiet," Blizzardpaw whispered irritably.

"Everyone... It has been a while since the death of Goldenleaf, and it is time to announce the Clan's new deputy."

Hawkstrike's eyes lit up with hope. He stared at the Clan leader, visibly shaking from excitement. Zari kept her ears focused on Darkwood and her gaze focused on the orange tabby. If Hawkstrike gained such a position, he would most likely make her life even more difficult. Still, she thought how amusing it would be if he did get the increase in rank. Would he be able to contain his excitement?

"Windfang."

By now, Zari was aware of the fact that cats couldn't cry. For a moment though, she wondered if Hawkstrike would burst into tears. Windfang looked more surprised than anyone else. She stared in shock at Darkwood for a few moments. All eyes were on her, and Zari guessed the brown cat was supposed to say something.

"Thank you, Darkwood." She managed to keep her voice calm.

"We are nearing the end of this city. Hopefully when we leave this one, we won't have to navigate another."

Darkwood climbed down from the pile of rocks. Mosspaw looked curious. Zari was too, as Windfang was by no means a social cat. Now she would have to be. Everyone else had gotten so used to organizing themselves. The warriors gathered around her now, awkwardly waiting to be told what to do.

"Steelclaw, you and Emeraldfire stay close to Pharaoh."

The rest of the night was fairly uneventful.

–

"Vinepaw!"

Snowstripe's frantic yelling woke Zari as twilight came. "What's happening?"

"Vinepaw won't wake up!" Thunderpaw answered from across the room.

"She has a pulse," Shadefeather said thoughtfully.

Vinepaw's mother kept nuzzling the little tabby cat. "What did you do?" Pantherclaw questioned Pharaoh before Zari could.

"Me? I didn't do anything. There's a truce, remember?"

"What are they talking about? Pharaoh couldn't have done anything, could he?"

"I don't know, but we can't prove anything," she replied to Mosspaw. The duo walked over to the sleeping apprentice. Thunderpaw and Blizzardpaw observed with worried expressions. Shadefeather tried pricking Vinepaw with a claw, while Snowstripe kept panicking.

Finally, Vinepaw stirred. "Hm?"

"Vinepaw! You're awake!"

"What happened?"

"We don't know! You just wouldn't wake up!"

"What?" Vinepaw stared at the calico cat disbelievingly.

Shadefeather nodded. "It's true."

"Maybe we should wait before we continue."

Vinepaw sat up. "No, I'm fine!"

"You wouldn't wake up!"

"So I was in a deep sleep. We're almost out of the city!"

"Are you sure you're alright?" Thunderpaw's eyes were full of concern.

"Positive!"

"I'll go tell Darkwood," said Shadefeather.

The fading moon climbed higher in the sky. There was an eerie silence while the cats walked on. Zari felt a cool wind on her face, and breathed deeply. Was that... grass? She glanced at the tall buildings behind her. She wouldn't have to wait much longer to feel foliage beneath her feet again. As a dragoness, she'd ever given it much thought.

Zari hadn't given anything much thought, other than how she looked.

Everything was different now. She saw more than appearances. She saw cats for who they were. Fogtail told his apprentice to go help with the kits before turning his yellow gaze to Rainstep. The siamese cat purred lovingly and whispered something no other cat but Fogtail could hear. Though irritable, those two felines, like all RogueClan cats, had a lighter side. Hawkstrike looked upset about not getting Windfang's position, but would listen to her regardless. Zari didn't have to see auras to know he would be loyal to the Clan 'til his death.

Fallfur was deep in conversation with Glasspaw, an apologetic look in her blue eyes. The calico hated all the fighting they'd done, and Glasspaw did too. Pantherclaw carried Nightkit, and kept one eye on Pharaoh. The black cat was protective of her kits. She always would be. Shadefeather padded along quietly, glancing at Vinepaw every few seconds.

The buildings here were shorter and smaller. Just a little further now. The wind picked up again, bringing scents of the wild to her nose. They were stronger this time. With the scents of foliage and faint traces of bird, came the smell of something else. As quickly as the unknown smell was noticed, it disappeared.

It was moonhigh by the time a field extended before them. There were patches of bare dirt here and there. A road wasn't far from where they walked. Zari could see a wooded area in the distance. Everyone welcomed the softer ground. They made it to the trees on the other side of the field, and made it half way through before the night was done.

Zari laid down to rest that dawn, not noticing the figure stalking towards a certain tabby apprentice.


	24. Chapter 24

The normally cheerful cat, Snowstripe, couldn't have been more upset. Her nose was buried in Vinepaw's fur. Thunderpaw laid beside her mother. Blizzardpaw sat nearby, her eyes staring at what no other cat could see. Shadefeather's anxiety was growing. Would Song and Death have a chance to fight before the whole Clan was gone?

"Shadefeather," a voice called from behind. She backed out of the clearing and turned to look at Dewleaf.

"Dewleaf... how many cats will die before Song and Death battle? Who will win?"

"Only time will tell that. I've come to teach you some things."

"What?"

"Herbs and their uses. Follow me."

She followed the MoonClan cat out of the wooded space. A vast meadow extended before her. Dewleaf led the way to a small pool of water. Around it, grew flowers Shadefeather had never seen before. The yellow petals reflected moonlight very well.

"This is marigold. It cures what RogueClan has had to fear for so long: infection."

–

"... and I decided never to eat another spider again."

Mosspaw finished a story about something that happened when she was a kit. "Sick for two days over a little bug?"

"It was a venomous bug," the tabby stated. "Now why don't you tell _me _a story? I don't have any left to tell and don't want to go back just yet."

Zari thought as she walked beside the apprentice. Could she tell Mosspaw? "Would you believe me if I told you a crazy story?"

"I don't know. It can't be that crazy, can it?"

"Well, do you remember what I said I was?"

"A... dragon?"

"Yes. Dragons look like lizards, but are much larger and have wings. Haven't you heard Humans mention them?"

"No."

Zari continued, as Mosspaw seemed more willing to believe her than before. "I was born one. I lived in the realm of prism dragons. Prism dragons have white scales, white talons, and wings."

"Then how did you tell each other apart if you all looked the same?"

"Auras, mostly. There are tiny stones in a prism dragon's scales, mane, and wings. The stones are called prisms, and they reflect sunlight. Imagine a thousand tiny rainbows shining like stars with a white background."

"Sounds pretty. But you were so vain before... did your wings have more prisms than the others'?"

"Yes," she answered simply. "The realm of prism dragons is very peaceful. There is no hunting. The only fights that take place are play fights. The realm is ruled by two gold dragons called Cavvile and Nakir. They... they were the ones to banish me to this realm after I insulted one of their hatchlings."

It seemed like a memory from long ago, and for a cat, it had been a long time. Zari had only seen how Niz looked at that time. She hadn't bothered to notice the sadness that was so clear in the hatchling's aura.

"Must've been nice not having to fight for survival," Mosspaw said thoughtfully. "But life with no danger? No hunting? That doesn't really seem like life to me. Wasn't there ever a chance of something coming along to end the peace?"

"Not really. If there was a problem, the gold dragons could take care of it. And what's wrong with peace?"

"Nothing's wrong with it. It just seems like it's something one would have to fight for. Something to protect, not something that's just there. Eternal peace is something to look forward to in MoonClan.. In a world where everyone looks the same, and there aren't really any challenges to overcome, how could anyone truly know who they were?"

Zari felt a purr rising in her throat, despite the situation. "I don't know. Mosspaw..."

"Yes?"

"You said I _was _vain."

"You were. Your life revolved around how you looked, and comparing your appearance to everyone else's. You were a different cat before. But something's changed, and I'm not the only one to notice."

"So what kind of cat am I now?"

"I'm not sure yet," Mosspaw's golden gaze met her grey eyes. "But it's much better than who you were."

–

Thunderpaw laid unmoving, trying to pick up Vinepaw's scent. She detected nothing but the smells of blood and death. The calico cat didn't open her eyes, so she was immediately confused when she saw a glint of silver. Slowly the picture became clear. It looked like shining silver jaws lying in wait.

She couldn't figure out what creature they were attached to. She hesitantly stepped forward into the tall grass. These jaws weren't attached to anything, she realized. Nothing but a long chain and a stick in the ground. What in the world was this contraption? Thunderpaw looked up. It was twilight. The sun was rising slowly. There was a forest to her left, and what she assumed was mountains in the horizon.

She heard a growl. It surprised her, coming from just a few pawsteps in front of her face. She backed up, one of her hind feet stepping into the silver jaws. They clamped down on her leg, faster than one could blink. Thunderpaw screamed as loudly as her throught would allow.

Her leg was broken, no, shattered. She couldn't get away. Death stalked ever closer to her. She couldn't recognize the figure, but the scent of its breath filled her nose. It seemed to see something out of the corner of it's eye, and disappeared to catch its prey.

_Before the rogue Clan finds its place, Song and Death will fight._

"Thunderpaw!" Darkwood stood in front of her, every cat stared at the apprentice. "What's wrong? You just screemed."

She thought for a moment. "I think I've just had a vision."


	25. Chapter 25

**Thunderpaw: We apologize for the delay... the writer was having some problems.**

**Whiteroad: And now we're back. At least for now. Now hurry up and start the chapter, Kay!**

The sun had set and the Clan moved on. Snowstripe padded along slowly, her gaze focused on the ground in front of her. "Are you sure we should be leaving so soon?"

Darkwood nodded. "The faster we move, the sooner this prophecy will happen. Maybe then, we won't have to worry about Death stalking us."

"Alright," she replied quietly. "Is Natra keeping an eye on Pharaoh?"

Darkwood glanced back. "Yes. Why?"

"She's a great fighter."

They walked on in silence. The meadow went on as far as Zari could see. The sky above was clear, and the claw moon illuminated the cold grass. A breeze ruffled her fur and her stomach growled. How far was it now, to the forest? The unknown smell from before reached her nose yet again. She opened her mouth to ask if anyone else noticed it, but Darkwood spoke before she could.

"Zari if you don't mind me asking, where have you agreed to take Pharaoh, anyway?"

Oh, roach dung. How was she going to explain this to the Clan leader? Maybe she didn't have to. "It's rather difficult to explain. Darkwood, do you smell that?"

He lifted his nose as he walked, and parted his jaws. After a moment he replied, "it's very faint. Nothing to fret about. How far do you think it'll be now?"

"I was just wondering that."

"Try as I might, I can't see any increadibly bright stars." Darkwood sighed.

"And you're wondering why a stray can."

"I didn't say that!" he replied irritably.

Zari looked at the ground in front of her, then at her feet. Two of her claws were permanately unsheathed. The dark grey fur looked unkempt, even though she groomed herself often. Old habits die hard, she thought with amusement. She wondered if the saying existed the Human realm too. How many realms were there?

She looked nervously at Darkwood. "Maybe I won't always be a stray... Darkwood, if I wanted to join RogueClan, would you let me?"

The Clan leader looked thoughtful, though his irritation didn't falter. "I don't know. You don't really seem to know how to listen to any cat. It wouldn't kill you to have more respect for me, as RogueClan's leader. Thunderpaw can see the star, so it's not like we need you to keep guiding us."

"Sorry. I didn't mean what I said in a bad way. You just seemed upset about _me_ being able to see it but not you. The star, I mean."

Darkwood was quiet. They walked until moonhigh, and stopped to rest. Zari looked around for Mosspaw to see if the tabby apprentice wanted to go hunting. By now, there was another wooded area close by. She found Mosspaw with Emeraldfire discussing battle moves. Emeraldfire's eyes dared her to interrupt. Zari was behind Mosspaw, and therefore, Mosspaw didn't notice her.

Zari had never been one to be frightened by a simple look. Why did that green gaze suddenly scare her? She turned around, only to bump right into Hawkstrike. He hissed and looked ready to attack her again. She must've looked terrified, because an amused purr rose in the cat's throat.

"What's wrong? Afraid of an inferior creature? I thought you were an awe-inspiring dragon!" He laughed, the attention of all surrounding cats now on them. Hawkstrike stepped close, and whispered in her ear, "just so you know. You have no place in RogueClan. You never will. We'd be better off without you. You shouldn't be here."

The orange cat padded casually away. Zari heard Mosspaw's voice behind her. "Zari?"

It was too late. She ran as quickly as her legs would carry her towards the trees. When she got there, she kept going. She charged through bushes and stumbled over roots. Thorns penetrated her skin, but she didn't notice. Why... Why did Hawkstike's words bother her so much? Why did Emeraldfire's gaze halt her in her tracks? Why did joining RogueClan mean so much to her?

_Because it's where I belong, isn't it?_

Or was it true that she had no place among them? She didn't belong in her birth realm. If her future wasn't in RogueClan, then where did it lay? The woods abruptly ended. She jumped through the metal bars of the town's boundry and ran across a road. The star was supposed to lead her to a place of peace! She couldn't live peacefully among the prism dragons of her birth realm, and right now it seemed RogueClan wasn't the place for her.

Clouds were gathering in the sky as she barely avoided being hit by a car. She soon found herself behind a building. Her lungs felt like they were on fire. Mosspaw had said that Zari was a better cat than before, but... Mosspaw! She must've told Hawkstrike about their conversation. Why? What reason would she have to unless...

Unless she also wanted the grey cat gone. Had it all been just an act? Had Mosspaw only been pretending to enjoy her company? Zari couldn't think of any other answer. But Mosspaw it seemed, was going to be Zari's friend. She would've been the first friend Zari would have ever had.

Lightning flashed in the sky as shadows crept up to her. Rain started to pour as she fought off the attackers the best she could. The storm raged on as she laid there in their alley, bleeding onto the stone. Voices surrounded her, but she heard no words but her own when she spoke.

"Is this it, Cavvile?" Her voice was quiet. "Is this what you had planned all along? For me to die here? You lied to me, didn't you? The star was never supposed to lead me to peace. It was supposed to lead me to my death!"


	26. Chapter 26

**Darkwood: Wonderful, the writer's computer broke.**

**Shadefeather: Now she's using her mother's computer.**

"Is she dead?"

"I don't think so. She's breathing."

"Do you think she'll live?"

"I'm not sure, but Crow must want her to. Otherwise, she'd already be dead."

Zari felt lightheaded and sick to her stomach. She felt the tiny paw of a kit poking her in the shoulder. She was aware of her many injuries. This "Crow" must want something, she reflected. She found herself wishing that they had just killed her last night.

She opened her eyes and saw nothing but blurs. Zari could hear the sound of thunder above. She shifted, trying to get into a sitting position. It took her a minute, but she finally got there. She waited for her dizziness to settle as the two cats spoke.

"You should go tell Crow that she's up," said the apprentice aged she-cat.

The kit ran off to some other part of the alley that Zari didn't really care to know about. At last she could see straight. She looked at the black and white cat in front of her. The cat's green eyes were calm, and an air of relaxation and respect surrounded her.

One would've never been able to guess that she was in the vicious group. Zari looked irritably at the stray. She was struggling to remain upright, and this cat just sat there as though nothing was wrong! The fire colored kit returned.

"Crow says he wants to talk to you."

"Flicker!" a lighter shaded cat called from a small bush. Zari noticed that there was a wooded area nearby.

Flicker hurried to her mother and the black and white cat spoke. "I'll lead you to his den."

She limped slowly behind and followed the cat into an abandoned human building. It was much more bare than RogueClan's old camp. In a small room, sitting on what Zari assumed was called a "chair", was a black cat with yellow eyes.

Crow regarded her with interest for a few heartbeats. "Bone, why did you tell Flicker to enter my den?"

There was a flash of fear in Bone's eyes. She quickly hid it. "I didn't think it would matter who came to give you the message."

"And not only have you disrespected your leader by telling a mere _kit _to come in," the words were full of contempt. "You yourself came in, uninvited."

"I thought-"

"No, you didn't! Now get out!"

Bone hurried out of the room. Zari stared at Crow with irritation. Just what did he want? She opened her mouth to ask, but was interrupted.

"Greetings. I am Crow. I, as you've probably figured out, am the leader of this group."

"Yes, but what is it that you want?"

"I want you to join us."

"What?" she almost laughed. They almost kill her and now he wants her to join this group?

Crow jumped down from his chair. "I think you could be a useful addition to our little…. Clan."

"What makes you think I would join you?"

"Because if you don't," said Crow as he circled her. "You'll die."

"Is that supposed to be a threat?"

The stray froze, surprised. He seemed to be thinking for few heartbeats, and then purred. "I like you!"

Now it was her turn to be surprised. She became even more so when the black cat started cleaning her injuries. This was so confusing…. What? Did he really just ask if she was hungry? Crow padded out of the room and returned a minute later with a mouse.

She ate, confused but not really in the mood to try figuring this cat out. She was too tired to clean the injuries herself, so allowed Crow to continue. This cat was extremely odd, though. Why would her indifference to her own death cause such a drastic change in personality?

"So who are you? Where did you come from?" he asked as she finished eating.

"My name's Zari, and I was born in the realm of prism dragons."

"Dragons? I believe I've heard of those. Humans like to include them in their tales. Fierce creatures. If what you say is true, than no wonder you don't seem to feel fear," Crow said while returning to his chair.

"Fear. I felt it last night, and it led me to this place. I hate fear. Now I have to deal with a mentally unstable stray because of it."

Crow's yellow eyes narrowed, but he didn't respond to her comment. "What brings you to this realm?"

Zari decided to start making things up for her amusement, since this cat appeared to believe every word out of her mouth. "I was banished. In my birth realm, it is against the law to spy on Humans. But I was so curious, and I used a magical crystal ball to spy on a Human named Kavalgi.

He was a wizard who plotted to take over the world with his army of trolls. I went to heroically save the Human realm. There was an amazing battle among floating islands. Trolls were all over the place, dancing. Their mystical dance brought rain, and…. Why are you laughing?"

"Seriously," Crow said, trying to catch his breath. "Why are you in this realm?"

Her tail twitched. "Maybe you're slightly less crazy than I thought. I was banished because I was vain."

When Crow at last finished laughing, he said, "now then, why don't you consider joining us?"

"Really? I seem remember a time when cats had more respect for their Clan leader!"

Mosspaw agreed. Hawkstrike had driven Zari away from RogueClan, despite the fact that Darkwood had given no indication that he wanted her gone. Hawkstrike had attacked Zari, and now this. Mosspaw hadn't seen or scented the orange tabby during their conversation. But how else could he have known what they'd been talking about?

"Darkwood needs to do something about that cat," Whiteroad was saying. "Why don't you go talk to him?"

"Me?" Mosspaw asked in shock. "T-talk to Darkwood?"

"You ask that as if I just told you to stand on a fire ant bed!"

"Sorry…. I'll go see if he's going to do something about Hawkstrike."

It was impossible to tell what the time of day was. The sky was dark with storm clouds. Lightning flashed. Darkwood was staring at the ground in front of him. Mosspaw approached cautiously, unsure of what to say exactly.

"Darkwood?"

"Mosspaw, what is it?" he asked without looking up

"Well, I-uh-Whiteroad and I were wondering…. Are you going to do something? About Hawkstrike?"

"What is there to do? No action I take will make any bit o' difference. Windfang will be leader soon. Perhaps she'll do better than I can."

The tabby apprentice raised her voice a little. "You're not retiring! You can't yet; RogueClan needs you to lead."

"I have failed to lead you for many moons!" Darkwood said and finally turned to her.

"You haven't failed," Mosspaw insisted, though her voice was weaker this time.

"Yes I have!" his scream attracted attention. "I have failed to lead this Clan, why can't you see that?"

"Darkwood…." Shadefeather whispered.

Before anyone else could react, Glasspaw came running towards the group. Her voice was loud enough to be heard by everyone, but they looked at her with confused expressions.

"Hide! It's a fox!"


	27. Chapter 27

Hawkstrike stared forlornly at the scene before him. In the tiny forest next to a Human settlement, his Clan lay in near ruin. Surprisingly, the strange red-furred creature had killed no one. But every warrior and apprentice was injured. Thunderpaw rushed past him carrying cobwebs. Now, what she was doing with that, he didn't have a clue. At the moment, he didn't care.

He had caused Darkwood to believe he was failing as leader. Hawkstrike pretended not to notice the glares he'd received from his Clan-mates when Darkwood had said what he said. The orange tabby cat didn't know what to do. Among the glaring cats, Pantherclaw seemed to hate him the most. Zari had been the one to rescue her and her kits.

That fact should've been enough to keep his anger at bay. Yet every time he thought about Zari, he remembered her nonchalant attitude about Earthpelt's death. He loathed the idea of that cat being around. Hawkstrike's yellow eyes showed pure helplessness. He could do nothing to help his injured Clan-mates. He was a great hunter, and a brilliant fighter, but couldn't protect them from injuries they already had.

Shadefeather and her apprentice appeared to know what they were doing. He decided to let them continue uninterrupted. A small fresh-kill pile had already been formed, mostly by him. It didn't stop the others from looking irritably at him. Darkwood just stared at the ground with a defeated expression, as Thunderpaw applied the cobwebs to a long scratch on his side.

_You haven't failed, _Hawkstrike thought miserably. _Don't think that you've failed._

Could Zari really have changed so drastically? The orange-furred warrior found it hard to believe. Hawkstrike had never felt so conflicted. Clouds blocked out any light coming from the sky. He didn't know if it was night or day. A cool wind made the Clan cat shiver. Leaf-fall couldn't be far, he reflected.

"Odd, isn't it?"

In the darkness shone a small golden hoop and two blue eyes. Hawkstrike almost jumped at Twilightgaze's sudden appearance. The cold black cat sat beside him, looking directly at Glasspaw. He wasn't sure what she was talking about.

"What?"

"How Glasspaw knew what the 'fox' was, but none of us has ever seen one."

"She's always known more that it seems like she should," he replied thoughtfully.

"Where do you suppose she got that information?"

Hawkstrike couldn't help but admire her calmness. While most cats here jumped at every other sound and shadow, Twilightgaze was calm. She didn't seem concerned with the possibility of the fox lurking just around the corner. Why wasn't she angry with him like the others? She turned her icy gaze to Hawkstrike, and appeared to read his mind.

"Zari's changed, you know. It was a stupid idea to tell her whatever you did."

"But how can someone change that much? She was so vain and-"

"And you're arrogant. We all have our flaws. Was Zari's more severe than most? Yes, but she's different now. She could've been a future member of RogueClan. Now? Who knows where she is?"

Zari had agreed to join them out of curiosity. But because most of these cats were so vicious, it didn't bother her much that Pharaoh was now beating the living daylights out of them. The cats that were displeased with living in Crow's group had fled by now and Pharaoh was tossing the final few enemies aside like Natra had done.

"Now then. Shall we continue?"

"I can't see the star."

"Oh, fine. Are we going back to the Clan or will we be traveling alone?"

"Might as well go alone. Natra can catch up."

Pharaoh cheerfully replied, "wonderful! Shall we stay here for the night, then?"

"You can tell what time of day it is?"

"Well, no. But I assume it's night."

"Either way," she said irritably. "I can't see the star."

By the time moonhigh came, she could. So she led the way through the small Human town and towards the open plains ahead. Pharaoh had little interest in conversation, which suited her just fine. The strange scent from before became strong, but eventually faded. Zari's uncertainty haunted her like a ghost. Where did she belong?

In MoonClan territory, a brown feline padded up to the silver tabby called Dewleaf. His yellow eyes glowed bright as the full moon that floated in their sky. A fluffy grey cat with blue eyes trotted up behind him. After her, a black and white male cat came, his gold colored eyes full of anxiety. The three looked to the wise MoonClan cat for answers.

"Rootfur, Bladetooth, Clawpelt, what are you doing here?" asked Dewleaf as she looked out at a lake.

"You know why we're here," Bladetooth said irritably.

Rootfur spoke up. "Song and Death will fight soon. Many of our Clan-mates have been lost to Death. Will it win?"

"You should know the answer to that question," Dewleaf said simply. "Very little of the future is truly set."

"Will our Clan be destroyed?" asked Clawpelt.

"I don't know. What I _do _know is that the battle will come soon."

"Well, you're real helpful," Bladetooth said sarcastically.

"This is MoonClan, there must only be peace here. Let your anxieties be put to rest. Everything will be fine."

While her voice was sure, Dewleaf herself wasn't.


	28. Chapter 28

**Why do my page divider things keep disappearing? Gah.**

Moonlight appeared in the horizon as Zari led the way. The open terrain made it easy to see the star. A few wispy clouds floated in front of it, but the guide shone brilliantly in the twilight sky. The cool night air made her feel cold and she wondered if her pelt would get thicker in winter.

Pharaoh ran off to chase a rabbit. She sat down and waited, not particularly hungry. Was the star becoming brighter, or was it just an illusion? Zari didn't really care. The stray returned with the rabbit a few seconds later and they ate in silence. She still hated this cat, but couldn't do much about it.

There was nothing but grassy, hilly space around them. She quickly finished eating and hurried in the direction of the star. She didn't look back to see if Pharaoh was following, and the wind blocked out any sound his footsteps made. She didn't know what to do anymore. Where did she belong? What lay in her future?

_Why did you run away?_

It took a few moments of thought for the answer to surface in her mind: because she was afraid. She'd been wondering where she was meant to be, and hoping it was in RogueClan. That night, her fears had made themselves known. Zari had been afraid that she didn't belong in the Clan, or anywhere.

_Where do I belong, _she wondered.

_Very little of the future is set in stone. Where you choose to go is up to you._

The Clan traveled slowly, with Thunderpaw at the lead. Behind everyone, a dark tabby cat padded at an even slower pace. Darkwood realized that it was partially his fault that Zari had left. Cats were recognizing his leadership less and less, and he'd taken out his frustrations out on her.

It was almost as though he had to say it aloud to remember his position. He didn't speak with the confidence and authority of a leader. He didn't have the assertiveness it took to keep Hawkstrike under control. After so many moons of trying, it was clear to him, he had failed.

His time as leader was ending. Would Windfang be a better leader? She'd adjusted fairly well to being second in command. But she hadn't had this position for long. Was it wise to retire before the future leader had more experience? Darkwood's pace slowed to a halt.

The previous leader had made a mistake when she chose him as deputy. He wasn't a leader! He was just a house cat playing pretend. At least, that's what it felt like. Darkwood stared despairingly at his paws. Those rat-hearted creatures…. Why did Humans have to be so cruel and unpredictable?

"Hello?"

He turned around to see a black and white cat. "Who are you?"

"I'm Bone. This is Chain, Fire, Flicker, and Rust," said Bone. The cats behind her consisted of a grey male cat with yellow eyes, and an orange tabby queen with two kits by her side. "We heard a cat named Zari talking about another group of cats. Is this RogueClan?"

"It is. You-"

"Well, Zari didn't say much about you, but RogueClan seems safer than the group we were in."

The one called Chain spoke. "We were thinking we'd like to join, after getting more information first."

He wanted to question them about Zari, but decided against it. Darkwood sighed and began explaining everything to them the best he could.

"This insane!" Steelclaw yelled as the end of the night drew near. Surprisingly, Hawkstrike kept his mouth shut.

Windfang stared coldly at the objecting felines. Didn't they care at all about these former strays? Darkwood had told her to make the decision on weather or not to let them stay. She chose to let them. There was strength in numbers, and the Clan had lost many cats on this journey. They needed the new cats.

For some reason, she was also to decide on their new names. Bonepaw, Flickerkit, and Rustkit for the apprentice and kits of course. But what about Fire and Chain? She quickly answered her own question and continued the Clan meeting.

"Steelclaw, anything else to add before I give them their names?"

The grey cat mumbled irritably to himself and Windfang noticed for the first time, the few white furs on his muzzle. She wondered how long he would wait to retire. She gave three new members their names, decided Rainstep would teach the new apprentice, and continued.

"Chain, you will be called Chainlink. Fire, you will be Firepelt. This meeting is over."

She waved her tail dismissively and looked around for her closest friend. Twilightgaze was speaking with Hawkstrike, depression evident in the orange warrior's gaze. "Well, maybe we'll run into her again," the black cat was saying

"Wanna go hunting?" she interrupted.

"Alright," Twilightgaze said and joined her.

The two walked on in silence for a while. "I'm not sure how to catch rabbits, but there's a pond over there," she gestured with her tail.

"Yes, perhaps there are a few frogs out. I doubt it, though."

When they got to the water source, Windfang walked in one direction while her friend went in the other. She saw the outline of a frog hopping through the grass. She pounced, killing it easily and quickly. She caught a few more this way, and was soon ready to head back. Something halted her in her tracks.

She approached cautiously. What in the world could've done this? A small amount of blood soaked into the fur around the wound on the lifeless body. The stench of death surrounded the fox. A lone puncture wound had been made in its neck. The creature's original scent was gone.

The scent of death grew stronger and stronger until it became unbearable for Windfang. She didn't move, though, until she heard a low growl just behind. She ran as quickly as her legs would carry her, not looking back. She'd never looked death in the face before and didn't intend to now.

_Song, whoever or whatever you are, we need you!_


	29. Chapter 29

"What is this?"

"I'm not sure."

Extending before the two cats was what appeared to be a different kind of grass. It was taller than the surrounding grass, and was gold in color. Pharaoh carefully stalked forward and stared into the forest of unknown plants. Zari followed more casually.

"We should stop. The sun is up."

"But we're close! I can sense it! The star hasn't changed direction so far, why would it now? If we just keep walking in the direction it disappeared in-"

"Alright already! Let's just go."

She ran ahead, not caring what might be hiding in the golden grass. She couldn't tell where she was going, but didn't really care if she was going in the right direction. When she finally did stop, Pharaoh wasn't behind her. She couldn't even hear his footsteps. She was alone.

Pleased, she laid down and let the sun warm her fur. The foreign plant swayed in the wind. It reflected light a little too well and Zari closed her eyes to stop the light from burning them. Sleep hadn't been her intent, but it came to her regardless.

_What are you going to do when you reach the portal?_

Well, she wasn't going back. She was only leading Pharaoh there. Whatever happened to the stray after that didn't concern her. She looked around, trying to make out where she was. But this was not a visual dream.

_I believe I shouldn't hide the truth from you any longer, Zari._

_What are you talking about, _she questioned.

_That portal you're trying to get to? It doesn't exist._

Zari's grey eyes opened wide with horror. Natra had been lying to her all this time. Pharaoh was now sitting in front of her, an irritated glint in his eyes. It was sunhigh. A few storm clouds floated far above them. Pharaoh's expression quickly turned to interest.

"What?"

"Pharaoh…. There is no portal."

He blinked. "What do you mean, there isn't a portal?"

"Natra's been lying to me!"

"Calm down. Why would she do that?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

"Zari! Come back here!"

She ignored the black and white feline's voice and bounded in the direction they'd come from. Her tiredness forgotten, she ran as quickly as she could, hoping she would get to RogueClan in time. She soon left the strange grass behind. Looking around, she spotted an orange pelt in the background of green.

She changed her course and sprinted straight towards the figure. It took a minute for Hawkstrike to notice her, but he did and waited for her approach. Zari at last reached the orange cat and he stared at her, confused.

"Zari? What are you running from?"

"Natra," she panted. "Where is Natra?"

"I haven't seen her since the other night. Why?"

"I have to find her. Where are the others?"

Hawkstrike pointed with his muzzle. "Back that way. Windfang insisted we stop resting so often, but Whiteroad was about to collapse. I was supposed to come see what's ahead…. Is that gold grass?"

"Never mind. Do you know where Natra could be?"

"No. Why is this so important-"

"Because I think she has something to do with the prophecy!"

Suddenly, Hawkstrike looked fearful. She'd never seen him look fearful before. "Something to do with Song or Death?"

"I don't know. But the Clan's lost many cats, and she knows why. I'm sure about it. She's been lying to me about something all this time, and you know how strange her behavior is. She must know something."

"You seem…. Worried."

"I am! The Clan is in danger, and Natra knows something about it, but she didn't tell me. I want to know what and why."

"You care about the Clan?"

The question irritated her. "Why wouldn't I?"

Hawkstrike stared at her, and then mumbled something her ears didn't pick up.

"What?"

His response was the same, just a little louder.

"What? I can't hear what you're saying."

"I was wrong! You _have _changed."

"Thank you for finally realizing that," she replied, feeling amusement despite the situation.

"I thought it wasn't possible for someone so cruel to change for the better. So I listened to your conversation with Mosspaw and…. Well… you know what happened next."

Her tail swished. "So does this mean we have a truce?"

"Yes…. So long as you don't turn back into the cat you were, I won't attack you again, with claws or words."

She hoped the peace would be a permanent thing. But now wasn't the time to think about that. She had to find Natra. She followed Hawkstrike back to where the Clan was resting. Everyone was surprised at her arrival with the orange cat. Zari put Pharaoh at the back of her mind and kept an eye out for Natra.

Before long, she noticed a crowd had gathered around Whiteroad. Curious, she went and sat beside Mosspaw. Snowstripe was staring at the white she-cat with a horrified expression. Where they related somehow? Thunderpaw and Blizzardpaw where there too, along with Shadefeather.

Emeraldfire joined the group just after Zari. "What's going on?" the fire-colored cat asked.

"Bladetooth is here." Whiteroad's voice was weak.

"But Bladetooth is dead," Mosspaw timidly argued.

The elder cat nodded. "I'm about to join her in MoonClan."

"But we're so close to the new territory," Shadefeather's upset voice got Zari's attention.

"Oh, I'll be there, you just won't see me." The normally irritable cat seemed at peace. She laid her head on her front paws.

"Whiteroad!" Snowstripe seemed the most upset.

"I'll be waiting for you, Snowstripe. I'll come and lead you to MoonClan when it's time. Until then, serve the Clan as best you can. Be the strong warrior cat I know you are."

Whiteroad's blue eyes slowly closed, and her breathing stopped. Silence followed. Heartbeats felt like hours to Zari. Snowstripe trembled, and laid down, burying her nose in Whiteroad's fur. Blizzardpaw copied the gesture. Thunderpaw did the same after a few moments.

Shadefeather backed up and turned around to see if anyone else had realized what happened. Oneclaw had, and was speaking with her twin. Zari sighed sadly, but at least Whiteroad's death had been a peaceful one.


	30. Chapter 30

The star shone brightly in the sky full of clouds. Windfang walked beside Zari, glancing around every few seconds. The brown cat was hiding something. But Windfang seemed fearful, with not even a hint of malice in her golden gaze. Zari was about to ask what was wrong, but was interrupted.

"Do you think Natra is Death?"

Zari blinked. "I don't know. Why, do you?"

"Zari!"

Coalkit ran up to her as quickly as his kitten legs would carry him. "Are we gonna be there soon? Icekit doesn't think we'll ever get there."

"Why's that?" asked Windfang.

"He thinks Death is gonna kill us first…."

"Nothing will happen to you. Now get back to your mother," Windfang said in a soft tone. Coalkit looked uncertain, but hurried back in Graveltail's direction.

They walked in uneventful silence until twilight came. Clouds still tried to block out the light from the star, but even while the sun was coming up, it shone bright as ever. They must be close, Zari thought. They walked in a spot of woodland, quite far from the fields of gold grass.

A sound reached Zari's ears that she'd only heard once before. It was the sound of hundreds of voices, whispering to each other, but loud enough for her to hear. No, it wasn't possible! It simply wasn't possible. They're not allowed in any of the Human realms!

But here they were, hiding just within the shadows.

_Pixies._

"Run!" she screamed and bounded ahead.

The whispers of the tiny creatures grew deafening. It didn't take long for her to hear the panicked voices of RogueClan. One pixie was the size of her paw; she realized when she stepped on one. A swarm of these beings could kill an adult mountain dragon. Did the cats stand a chance?

The territorial fairy-like creatures blocked her path. She backed up, only to feel pain in her tail. She was surrounded. She opened her mouth to try reasoning with them, but couldn't find her voice. Her attackers closed in. She could see nothing but their light green auras, which were visible, even to Humans.

She began to choke. Zari quickly found breathing to be the most difficult thing in the world to do. She collapsed, her vision blurred. The last thing she saw before falling unconscious was the faint glint of gold beside her.

When she opened her eyes, Mosspaw lay beside her. She gasped and struggled for breath. She heard the sound of some cat doing the same behind her. Too weak to roll over and see who it was, she stared at the dark tabby apprentice. Zari coughed, her lungs aching from the magic poison she was almost killed with.

Mosspaw had yet to wake up. Her breathing was slow and raspy sounding. Zari lifted her head and saw that most of RogueClan was on the ground, either unconscious or trying to catch their breath. They were alive. They had only just barely survived but they did it.

Zari didn't know who rescued them. She didn't care. What mattered is that they made it. The Clan was safe, for the moment. Shadefeather walked up to her, dropped a couple of purple-ish blue berries at her paws and told her to eat them. For the first time in a while, she ate something other than meat.

She rested until sundown. It was by that time that everyone appeared to be getting their strength back. Everyone except Windfang.

The night after, everyone walked on in silence. Zari explained to them what the pixies were the best she could. After seeing what they had, no one questioned her. Everyone knew now that she was once a dragoness. They couldn't deny it any longer.

A light rain soaked her fur and the cold air didn't help. All she wanted to do was find shelter. But they were so close to their destination! Exhaustion slowed her paw steps to a near crawl as they walked beside a dirt road. There was the occasional discarded Human thing along the way.

She walked past an empty can, wondering if Darkwood was going to choose another for second in command any time soon. Around what Zari assumed was moonhigh, everyone seemed to have a silent agreement to stop and sleep. When she awoke, it was impossible to tell just what time of day it was. Too tired to do it herself, she asked Blizzardpaw and Glasspaw to go on ahead and see if there were any obstacles. Leafwhisker went along as well.

Not long after they left, Zari began to feel energized. She heard the voice of the gold dragoness whisper in her ear, "you'll need this…."

Zari felt her fur stand up. Why did she need all this energy?

**And so the epic climactic part draws ever near...**


	31. Chapter 31

**And now the chapter you've all been waiting for! :) I hope I wrote it well...**

The clouds blocked out most of the sunlight that tried to make its way to the mix of forest and fields. Zari waited, worried. The three cats she'd sent ahead had yet to return. They hadn't been gone long, but Nakir's ominous message had her on edge. She kneaded the soil with her claws. This energy made her tail twitch frantically.

She stood and headed in the direction the three cats had gone in. She entered the expanse of woodland, feeling her heartbeat speed up. It seemed so dark here. There was movement in a nearby bush. She turned and stared at it, ready to shred any threat she might face.

But it was just a mouse retreating into its burrow. Taking a deep breath, she continued. The silence was deafening. Zari thought at first that she should just call their names. But something told her not to make a sound. Thunder brought noise and ever so slightly calmed her nerves.

The moment was short lived. Her fur was bristled, as though the enemy was standing right in front of her. For all she knew, it was. But what was her enemy? She was just a cat; she couldn't face Death itself in a battle. That was Song's job, whoever or whatever it might be.

_Where are you, Song?_

She heard movement behind her. Zari turned around and saw nothing. A leaf landed next to her paw, an indication of the coming season. She heard thunder once again. Everything seemed so normal…. She knew it wasn't. A feeling of dread had settled into her heart. She knew with every fiber of her being that something was horribly wrong.

She ventured deeper. Some unknown force made her reflect on everything that had led up to this. Once upon a time, there was a beautiful prism dragoness. She was vain. She didn't know of any real problem, nothing to overcome. Her appearance had been the only thing she had that made her feel unique.

Once upon a time, there was a prism dragoness that was banished to a realm of Humans. She met a cat named Mosspaw, who brought her to a world of warriors and strays. The vain dragoness thought she was better than cats. She thought she was better than other dragons. Only seeing appearances, this dragoness thought she was better everyone else. Once upon a time, this had been Zari.

Here she was, a short time later, looking for a threat she could just run away from. She could just slip away and find a relatively safe place to live. This didn't have to be her problem. She chose to make it her problem. The cats of RogueClan, Hawkstrike now included, accepted her.

A scream broke the silence. It was an amazingly loud screech of pain. Zari ran as quickly as she could to the source. She emerged on the other side of the wooded area. Plains separated the woods she'd just come out of from the forest in the distance. The shapes of mountains could be seen far to her right.

A white-furred figure lay not far from where she stood. She hurried over to Blizzardpaw and saw that strange silver jaws had clamped down on the apprentice cat's leg. She saw that the jaws were attached to a stick in the ground, and quickly began clawing at the dirt around it.

"Zari!"

"I-I think this might help!" she replied, panicking.

"Natra is Death! She's Death, I saw her and she had red eyes and her breath smelled like roachfood! She ran after Leafwhisker and Leafwhisker's probably dead, she'll be back any minute!"

"Where's Glasspaw?"

Blizzardpaw continued making feeble attempts at pulling her leg free. "I don't know! We had an argument and she ran off somewhere, Zari-"

"Which direction did Natra chase Leafwhisker?"

"Th-that way.." the white cat pointed with her muzzle.

Fury filled Zari's eyes. She immediately bounded towards the other forest, calling Natra's name. Her belligerent screaming was drowned out by more thunder. That creature killed members of the Clan that, without, Zari would've probably died in the city. The murders ended today. She would make sure of it.

oOoOoOoOoO

"Zari? Blizzardpaw?"

Hawkstrike, Darkwood, Snowstripe, Thunderpaw, and Shadefeather were looking for the missing cats. They emerged from the woods and saw Blizzardpaw. The five cats ran up to her and asked what happened. She explained it the best she could with her leg holding on by a few muscles.

Shadefeather soon retrieved many seeds that Blizzardpaw had never seen before. "Eat these," the black cat's voice was surprisingly firm.

OoOoOoOoOo

There was a path in this forest, abandoned long ago. A powerful river flowed under a decaying bridge. Zari saw Glasspaw, laying by Leafwhisker and struggling for breath. Natra stood nearby. The light grey cat was yelling with frustration.

"You irritating pest! Did you think shielding your _Clanmate _would make any difference?" Shards of broken glass began to levitate, and then they fell. "Oh forget this, I'll just kill you the same way I did the others."

Leafwhisker was crouched next to the apprentice, terrified but not about to run away again. "You won't kill another cat!"

Natra noticed Zari for the first time. "Oh, hello Zari."

"You lied to me!"

"Yes, but you can still get back to the realm of prism dragons. I'm a vampire dragoness, you see. I was planning on visiting that realm when I had my fill of cat blood. It was quite difficult to hide my real species; I had to leave some blood left to make it look like a different kind of injury. Perhaps it's better that you know now. I don't have to pretend any longer. So just wait for me to finish my meal, and then we can get back to where you belong."

At Natra's casual reply, she charged. Not expecting this, Natra was on the ground in seconds. Natra's eye color changed to blood red and the creature kicked Zari in the stomach. She flew tail-lengths in the air and landed on her feet, on the bridge.

Quick as a blink, her enemy was there, clawing at her from every direction. Zari finally managed to land a powerful blow to Natra's head. Dazed, Natra stumbled towards the edge of the rotting bridge. Blood poured into Zari's right eye from a deep scratch just above it.

_Creator, _she prayed, for perhaps the first time in her life. _Even if it costs my life, please help me kill this thing!_

She readied herself to tackle Natra again, but was hit with another flurry of claws. A deep growl rose in the vampire's throat just before she sank her fangs into Zari's neck. They grew in size, as the creature's true appearance became clearer.

A ray of sunlight appeared a few paw steps away. It was bright, too bright to just be an ordinary ray of sunlight. Summoning her last bit of strength, Zari dug her claws into Natra's shoulders and pulled her towards the light. The vampire released her.

Only a small amount of light reached Natra's fur. It was enough. Smoke floated up from the burning fur as Natra fell on her side, fully into the beam. The creature's body ignited and the vampire dragoness managed a terrible roar as her body faded into ashes and embers. Wind blew the remains into the rushing water below.

Shaking, Leafwhisker could only helplessly watch as Zari's body went limp. A minute passed that seemed like forever. Darkwood appeared, behind him came Snowstripe, carrying a now three-legged and unconscious Blizzardpaw. Her eyes were full of despair. Hawkstrike came, alert and ready for battle. Behind him came Shadefeather and her apprentice.

"Natra…. She made that glass levitate, and it flew towards me," the tortoiseshell's voice shook. "Glasspaw jumped in front of me and…"

Darkwood walked over to the black feline, so close to death. "This… was more…. Inter…. Interesting than my last… death…." There was amusement in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" asked Shadefeather.

"Never… mind…. Tha…"

"She should go to MoonClan with her warrior name."

"Of course," Darkwood's voice was weak as he agreed with Leafwhisker. He looked at the glass lodged in her chest and said; "you will be named Glassheart, in memory of your actions today."

Glassheart breathed her last few breaths, and was still. A moment of silence passed. Leafwhisker said, "Natra is dead."

"Song and Death have fought," Shadefeather said quietly as she stared at Zari's body. "Song has won."

OoOoOoOoO

_No! _Nakir thought. _I have to save her!_

Her connection with that realm had grown too weak to do any more, though. Before she fell into a real, deep sleep, she heard a voice.

_Do not worry, Life Dragon. We can handle things from now on._


	32. Chapter 32

"Zari."

"Prism dragon."

"Dragon of Song."

"We welcome you to MoonClan."

She opened her eyes and sat up, feeling peaceful. She looked at her surroundings. Zari saw that she was on a smooth flat stone in the middle of a lake. A few paw steps ahead was another stone. A few tail-lengths to her right were four similar stones, and there were four to her left. A cat sat atop each of these stones.

The water was surprisingly still, and reflected a full moon, as well as an uncountable number of stars. She couldn't make out the lakeshore very well. But she could see radiant glowing eyes even from here. The silver tabby in front of her purred, her green eyes full of wisdom.

"Zari. I am Dewleaf."

"Am I dead?" she asked, strangely calm.

Dewleaf nodded. "You have died to protect RogueClan, as any warrior would've. You are truly worthy of the gifts we are about to give you."

"I don't understand," she replied, confused. Everything was happening so fast!

"All will be clear in time. Earthpelt?"

The MoonClan feline stared kindly at her. "Zari, I want you to have the gift of peace. When you can, choose it instead of violence."

Earthpelt touched the water with a paw. There were no ripples, just a light blue beam of light, which moved quickly to Zari's stone and circled it. The light encased her. She'd never felt so relaxed. She looked to the next cat. She didn't recognize this one.

"I'm Bladetooth. Fights can't always be avoided. You'll need more power than you've got now. I give you the gift of strength, double of what you have currently."

Bladetooth touched the water with a claw. A silver beam of light shot towards Zari and circled the stone. When this light entered her being, she felt her claws get even sharper. She felt as though her form was becoming sturdier. She didn't know the next cat either.

"My name's Clawpelt. I believe you should be given the gift of patience. You will need it in the future."

The black and white cat touched the water with a paw. A soft purple light moved at a slow pace. It circled Zari for much longer than the other two had. When this light encased her, she felt as though she could wait forever for the next cat to speak.

"I am Rootfur. Many secrets have been kept from me. So much trouble could've been avoided if I'd had more curiosity. It is the gift I want you to have."

Rootfur touched the water with his tail. A yellow beam moved quickly all over the lake, exploring the surrounding area before at last encasing Zari. She wanted to know everything about RogueClan. She wanted every detail, however unimportant.

"Glasspaw?" she asked, staring at the black cat to her left.

"Glass_heart. _Also known as Ravenwing," the cat's eyes were clouded with memories for a heartbeat. "Anyway, I give you the gift of an open mind. Know that very little is truly impossible."

Glassheart reached out a paw and touched the water. A bright white light shot from the contacted water and swirled around all the stones. It floated above Zari and exploded. It fell much like snow, she knew, even though she'd never seen snow. She felt a little like a hatchling again.

Whiteroad sat on the next stone, looking strong and healthy as ever. "I'm giving you what most apprentices today seem to lack," she stated in an irritable voice, but there was humor in her eyes. "The ability to know when to speak, and when to be quiet and listen."

Whiteroad touched the water and a dark green light moved from her paw. It circled Zari's stone for a few seconds before it encased her. Zari first felt the need to say something, then felt the need to be quiet. _There is a time for words and a time for silence._

Vinepaw spoke now. "I give you the gift of willpower. No matter how hopeless things get, never give up!"

The MoonClan cat touched her nose to the water. A scarlet beam of light shot straight towards Zari. It encased her immediately. She felt a fire ignite within. She would fight any enemy that dared threaten RougeClan and she wouldn't back down!

The last feline on the stones to her left was a cat who introduced herself as Goldenleaf. "So much has happened to you in so little time. You've gained many injuries. However, you have a long life ahead of you. Before it begins, I give you the gift of healing."

The golden feline's tail tip contacted the water. A sapphire colored beam moved at a fairly quick pace. It circled Zari's stone and entered her body. Her pelt felt much thicker, but she couldn't detect any other change.

"Lastly," Dewleaf said from the closest stone. "I give you the gift of loyalty to your Clan, and a drastically prolonged lifespan. This is the path you've chosen, do not run away from it."

Dewleaf reached out to touch noses with her. Zari knew now where her place was. She belonged with RogueClan. She would live and die with the felines she'd come to know. Just when she thought whatever this was, was over, Dewleaf spoke again.

"….and I give you your Clan name. You are Songstar, of RogueClan."

"Songstar, of RogueClan!" every cat around her and those at the shore echoed.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"She made the ultimate sacrifice for the Clan," Hawkstrike's words were filled with dread. For so long, all he wanted was for this cat to be gone. Now that she was, he felt as though he'd lost a Clan-mate.

Mosspaw's nose was buried in her sister's fur. Fallfur stared at Glassheart's body, an eerie blankness in her gaze. Pantherclaw's muzzle rested on Zari's shoulder. The black feline's kits looked on, looking sad because of their mother's depression. Thunderpaw was busily placing new cobwebs where her sisters' leg once was. Snowstripe licked the unconscious cat's face.

Hawkstrike stared at the ground in front of him, until Shadefeather's voice broke the silence. "Pantherclaw…. Hawkstrike, look!"

Zari's fatal wound had disappeared, along with several scars. Her pelt was at a normal thickness, and her body looked overall healthier that before she was killed. The grey she-cat breathed again, and opened her eyes. Hawkstrike could hardly believe his. Even Zari's eye color had changed!

"Amber," he whispered.


	33. Chapter 33

It took at least another half moon of travel for the Clan to reach its destination. Zari didn't say much about her time in MoonClan. She'd still yet to figure everything out. She had been Song. That much, was obvious by now. But why did she come back to life? What did she need all those gifts for?

Steelclaw, Emeraldfire, Mosspaw and Leafwhisker were out marking the boundaries of their new territory in one direction. Rainstep, Fogtail, and their apprentices were doing the same in another direction. Shadefeather was excitedly making the new "medicine cat den" with Thunderpaw.

It was a burrow, once used by some large animal. Zari sat at the entrance, and felt a purr rising in her throat. She'd never seen the black cat so excited! With the star gone, Zari wasn't sure what to do.

"This tunnel will be to the chamber for the herbs," Shadefeather was saying as she dug out some of the dirt. "Those other two tunnels can be for the sick and injured, and we can have our nests right here in the main area!"

Thunderpaw came out one of the tunnels opposite from the herb chamber. "There's plenty of room. Blizzardpaw, you should go rest."

The white-furred apprentice sighed and leaned on Thunderpaw for support as they disappeared back into the tunnel. The calico apprentice emerged a few moments later and said, "I'm going to get some moss for her nest."

"Nests, oh, it will be so lovely for everyone to have a nice soft bed!" Shadefeather proclaimed.

"Need any help?" Zari asked.

"Not right now, but I'm sure someone does."

Zari followed Thunderpaw out into the clearing. Dense foliage surrounded the camp. Bellchime and Chainlink were weaving the branches of a bush together to make a nursery. Hawkstrike and Twilightgaze were doing the same for a warrior den.

Snowstripe and Graveltail were trying to fix the new apprentice den: a large hollow log. They weaved branches together from both ends of the log so that the only way in and out was the hole near its middle. The twins were preparing their future den, with some "help" from the kits. It was another burrow.

Darkwood was digging some dirt out from the hollow trunk of a tree. A fresh-kill pile had been positioned not far from the Tall Rock, which was where future meetings would be held. Everything was coming together. Zari decided to go hunting.

She breathed in the scents of the dense forest. It wasn't long before she carried a squirrel in her jaws. She carefully stalked another, patiently waiting for the chance to strike. Her amber eyes gleamed happily as she dragged the two animals back to camp. By that time, the sun was setting. She dropped her squirrels on the pile and enjoyed the last rays of sunlight.

As everyone began to settle down for the night, Darkwood called her to the leader's den. There was weariness in the dark cat's eyes, but a faint trace of relief. The two cats sat in the den for a few heartbeats. Darkwood seemed to have made his mind up about something, and spoke.

"I want you to lead RogueClan."

Zari blinked, surprised. "What?"

"You've already been leading us. You led us here, and without you, the star might not have even appeared. Without you, the Clan would've been lost to Death. It's only right that you take over…. Songstar."

She hadn't told anyone about her new name. How could….

"Goldenleaf told me. She said that you must be the next leader." He paused, giving her a moment to process all this. "Now come on."

Darkwood leaped onto the Tall Rock and gestured with his tail for Zari to follow. She jumped up beside him, trying to mentally prepare for what was ahead. The dark tabby called everyone for a meeting. He glanced at Zari, and nodded slightly to encourage her to speak.

"Everyone, it seems Darkwood has come to a decision."

"Tonight, I resign," he continued. "Zari, Songstar, is to be the new leader. Goldenleaf came to me and confirmed it. Is there any cat here who believes it a mistake?"

No cat spoke, not even Hawkstrike or Steelclaw.

"Then from now on, you follow Songstar."

Darkwood jumped down and went to join the twins near their den. Voices filled the air. These were the excited voices of RogueClan, welcoming their new leader and yelling joyously that they had survived against all odds. Songstar listened, just as excited.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The last of the dead leaves were falling. The ground was littered with different shades of red and brown. Songstar lay just outside her den, trying to warm her pelt. Despite it being sunhigh, she couldn't seem to gather any heat in her fur. Leaf-fall was drawing to a close, and she would soon experience her first Leaf-bare.

Despite the coming cold season, prey was running well. Blizzardpaw was learning how to walk on three legs, worried she would never be a warrior. Her sister whispered something in the white cat's ear that seemed to lift her mood. Mosspaw was getting close to getting her warrior name.

The new apprentices, Coalpaw and Icepaw, were cleaning up the elders' den. Rainstep was irritably talking to Graveltail, who'd forgotten where she buried a couple of mice. Hawkstrike and Twilightgaze were deep in conversation, in a far corner of camp. Now, what where they hiding?

She didn't have to wonder long. It was becoming more evident that the orange cat liked Twilightgaze. Nightkit tossed a mossball in the air, and Rustkit caught it. His sister quickly tackled him. They quickly turned their game into a battle between two imaginary Clans.

Fallfur walked up to her. "I was just wondering…. What are we going to do about the strange cat scent at our border?"

"Nothing for now. They haven't invaded; we have no reason to be alarmed. But tell me if you find anything else suspicious."

Fallfur nodded, and went to eat. She stared at the scene before her. Cavvile said she would live in peace here. But he didn't say for how long. Whatever challenges lay ahead, she was ready to face them, and she wouldn't be alone.

Songstar held her head high. RogueClan had risen, and for as long as she lived, she would not let it fall.


	34. Chapter 34

Epilogue

"Xiu, I've been thinking."

The male prism dragon looked up from his meal. "Jiara," the other dragon's voice was soft. "Us telling Zari about it wouldn't have made any difference. You know that. We cannot change what happened."

"We can't change what happened to Zari, but we can make sure Ectri won't suffer the same fate."

Xiu looked curiously at his mate. "How?"

"We make sure she knows that she's not better than anyone else. We'll not let her become obsessed with appearance. We cannot let her become vain. We must keep a close eye on her."

"It could work, if we stress how little appearance means. But what if she's extremely intelligent? She could become arrogant, and think she's better than others because of her knowledge."

"We could tell her about Zari," Jiara suggested. "Maybe the story will be enough. But…. What if it backfires? What if she comes to think Zari is beneath her? I just don't know what to do!"

"Neither do I," Xiu replied sadly.

The two prism dragons walked into a room with a nest. In this nest, a hatchling slept, blissfully unaware of what laid in her future. A silent agreement was made between Ectri's parents. Their eyes filled depression, their minds made up. Zari's sister would not become vain, or arrogant, or anything else punishable by banishment. They would make sure.

OoOo

_To be continued in: One Voice_


End file.
